Death's Deal
by GenkaiFan
Summary: Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, instead of dying when he offered his soul to the Shinigami, was instead thrown out of the Elemental Nations and into another world – The Wizarding World. Too bad he had to leave his newborn son behind, or did he? Challenge fic. AU
1. Chapter 1

Death's Deal

2005

Summary: The Fourth Hokage, instead of dying when he offered his soul to the Shinigami, was thrown out of the Elemental Nations and into another world – The Wizarding World. Too bad he had to leave his newborn son behind, or did he? Challenge fic. AU

A/N: I thought I would do a challenge fic for NaNoWrMo and found one I could make something of it. Frau hadn't liked when I veer off from doing Harry Potter stories, but I needed to do something as a stress relief and this is it.

As for the challenge – See details of the challenge by White Angel of Auralon below, along with terms used in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter franchise or Naruto. They belong to their respective writers, artists and producers.

So special thanks for White Angel of Auralon for beta/editing this for me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Death's Deal

Chapter 1

A tall blonde looked down at a man-made valley bathed in the glow of a full moon.

Home. He was home.

It had been his home up until five years ago. It had taken him until this night to synchronize time with his old home world to his new one. But still, he was finally looking down at his former home.

The Elemental Nations existed in a pocket dimension, anchored through portals situated around this world's Nihon (or in English Japan). The problem was that it took five years since the birth of his son to figure out the arithmancy of time to return. Thankfully, his research gave him the right answers.

Closing his eyes, that night's memory flashed across his mind.

He had been battling a giant nine-tailed fox, trying to protect the very village below, his wife, Kushina, and new born son. Kushina was already dying from being attacked, as she gave birth to his son, Naruto.

He regretted using that thrice-damned ritual to seal the Kyubi within his newborn son. He was all set sacrificing his life to save his family and his beloved village, but the Shinigami had other ideas. Instead of taking his soul and half of Kyubi's, like he had expected it to do, the deity had a different deal.

That was unexpected as all the documentation from the Uzumaki clan about this specific fuinjutsu came with a high price and that price was one's soul. However, the Shinigami decided to hurl him outside of the Elemental Nations through a portal to a distant land. He had to wonder yet again, who made the better deal.

The memory ended with the hollow laughter of that powerful and unforgiving spirit as he, Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage, was hurled through space and time to a different part of the world.

The inhuman laughter shocked the former Hokage back to the present. The laughter gave way to familiar night sounds.

Minato knew he was wasting time. He needed to find his son and return to England before the night was over. Tonight was the only night he could do this.

A grin graced his face and he was gone in a flash of bright yellow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Kyubi Festival was in full swing. It had been five years since the Fourth Hokage defeated the monster fox known as the Kyubi. A milestone year. Sake and good cheer was flowing like water.

The only one not enjoying the festival was a small blonde child. He had never enjoyed this night in his entire life, even if it was his fifth birthday.

He, instead, was running for his life, while an angry, drunken mob raced him through the darkened back streets.

As the child tripped and fell, the mob caught up with him. "No! No! Go Away! Leave me alone! Why are you doing this?" the child was screaming, curling into a protective ball.

"Die Demon!"

The anger of the mob drowned out the child's scream for help and of pain. No one saw the tri-pronged kunai sailing over them and landing just on the other side of the child.

Suddenly, a flash of yellow stopped the angry mob and before them was a ghost – a man out of the past. Minato Namikaze stood before them and he saw the child and was not happy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A shinobi wearing a grey hooded robe and a dog mask stood, stunned on the roof of the building that bordered the alleyway. Wisps of silvery grey hair escaped from the hood. He was an ANBU – the best of the best among ninja and a member of the black ops corp. Nothing should surprise him. However, seeing his dead sensei standing in the mouth of the alley below him holding the container of the Kyubi in his arms, lovingly and protective did just that.

He jumped down, landing in front of the man that looked like his late sensei and flashed a hand signal to end any chance of this being a sick and twisted illusion.

"Sorry, ANBU-san," the man commented with a slight smile. "Or should I say Kashi-kun. But I am taking my son out of here. I see that my last wishes are not being fulfilled. I am very disappointed in Lord Third's decision to deny my precious son his Namikaze birth right. Now I must go. My time here's very short. I only have until dawn. If you have any feelings for your old sensei, I would ask that you say nothing of my visit until after you talk to Jiraiya. He knows everything. Afterwards, I can't stop you if you must report it."

Kakashi was torn. This was no illusion. He could feel the man's chakra and only a few people knew of the container's true history.

Suddenly, in the back of his mind, came the voice of his old team mate: "It is true that those that don't follow the rules are scum but I believe those that betray their comrades are worse that scum."

"SSSSSSensei? HHHHow?"

"Remember what I said, Kashi-kun." The man moved and there was a bright yellow flash and he was gone with his son.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dawn found Minato at the hole he made in the barrier that keeps him from staying in his home world. Five lonely years have kept him out and away from the little being sleeping in his arms.

As he stepped through the portal, just as the sun peeked through the trees, the portal behind him closed for another year.

Minato smiled as he checked the seals that helped create the portal. They were drained. Now only time will allow them to recharge, a year's worth of time.

"Soon Naruto. You'll love living with me and playing with your younger brother," he whispered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kakashi finally found the white-haired sannin doing ' _research_ ' at the village's hot spring. The man was a self-proclaimed 'Super pervert,' but was his sensei's teacher.

"Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi greeted quietly as he landed beside the sannin.

"Shhhhh! Keep it down," the white-haired ninja waved Kakashi off as he peeped through the small hole in the fence.

"I saw Minato-sensei during the night of the Kyubi festival tonight," Kakashi informed him softly as not to draw attention to his news and holding up Minato's special kunai.

Jiraiya jerked back from the hole into the hot springs to stare at the weapon. He sighed, having his ' _research_ ' interrupted. "Let's get out of here, then we can talk."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The white-haired sannin had known about Minato's _kekkei-genkai_ * since the boy was on his genin team. He had accidentally witnessed Minato perform a strange summoning technique.

Then Minato told him about magic and how it ran in his family. The teen had been home-taught until his parents died and he was sent to the Fire Nation to a distant relative. Then Minato made his teacher promise not to tell anyone. It was dangerous for him if the wrong people knew.

Jiraiya had had some misgivings but he had to admit that his student was something else.

"There's a good chance, if I marry the right person, that any child I have will inherit my abilities. How strong they will be, depends on his mother's gifts," Minato had told him.

Kushina was, indeed, strong and talented. She had some latent magically talents, but it wasn't active. Their, then unborn, child would inherit both of their talents.

It had been disappointing that he had to leave Naruto in the village. Minato told him that his son may or may not show any accidental magic. But even he, as a sannin, couldn't disobey a direct order of the Hokage, his sensei, who had taken back the hat after Minato's supposed death.

Jiraiya had a feeling that Minato may not be dead. Some of what happened that night didn't make sense to him. But he kept his silence, hoping that his feeling was right, and he would one-day see his student again.

Taking the kunai from Kakashi, he could detect some of Minato's special chakra on the weapon as well as his magic.

After telling Kakashi what he knew, Jiraiya told him, "I knew Minato had returned, as he had sent me a message. He couldn't meet with me last night, as he was going after his son, he didn't have time to do both. "

He paused and studied the elite jonin and former student of Minato for a moment.

"Look, Kakashi, I know you're very loyal to Konoha, but you cannot say anything to anyone that Minato's alive. Not even Sensei. And I'm very certain that he was the one that took Naruto tonight."

"Why can I not tell Lord Third?" Kakashi asked confused.

"The man's old, and he's allowed the village to ruin Naruto's life since that night. How many times have you saved that boy's life from angry villagers? or how Kushina and Minato has made too many enemies. And let's not forget Danzo who wants to turn Naruto into weapon. It is for the best that Naruto is with his father."

Kakashi thought for the moment and nodded. "Agreed. Will he come again?"

Jiriaya shrugged. "He did say we can meet up next year on the same night as the Kyubi festival at the place where the barrier's keeping him out is the weakest. It'll only last one night. He'll tell me more then.

"I am coming with you next year," the silver haired ANBU captain stated, firmly. He wanted to see his former sensei, to reassure that he was still alive.

"As long as you tell no one. I mean it, Kakashi," Jiriaya informed him, seriously. "Minato made too many enemies and he is still Lord Fourth even if he is in exile at the moment. No one must know."

Kakashi agreed. Now he had a reason to live. He was no longer alone. Maybe his life in the ANBU will take on a new meaning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N:

In my opinion, the HP genre has very little new ideas by decent fanfic writers being published. At least in my mind and sorry, as it is my opinion, I refuse to argue the point with any one. I do read the occasional HP story that catches my eye, especially from my favorite writers, but again good HP stories are getting fewer and fewer.

 **kekkei genkai** – bloodline limit, meaning the ability is passed down genetically.

 **Jonin** – a high rank within the Shinobi ranking system

Also you can find the challenge White Angel of Auralon's profile page:

1 Minato Namikaze a wizard and Jiraiya knows. **Check**

2 Minato uses a port-key after sealing the Kyubi into Naruto and survives **check**

3 Coma and rehab **Sort of**

4 Can't go back because someone put a barrier up to keep him out. **check**

5 Helps with the War against Voldemort. **Check**

That's it for now. I'll post the rest of challenge later. I don't want to give too much away this early.


	2. Chapter 2

Deal

A/N: This chapter is the start of Naruto's new life. As I have stated in the past, I am not Japanese. The spoken language will be a mix of Japanese and English as the boys are learning to speak two languages and it'll be quite the jumble of words. Japanese will be italicized. I hope I don't offend anyone.

Terms will be defined at the bottom of the chapter.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomes, flames are not and will be deleted.

Special thanks for White Angel of Auralon for editing this chapter.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 2

Five-year-old Naruto Uzumaki woke in a very soft bed with two green eyes just inches from his face.

He gave a frightened scream as the eyes jumped back. Pressing against the head board, the five-year-old shouted, " _Nani!? Where am I!_?"

The child in front of him smiled, "Hi, I'm Haru and I'm four." He held up four fingers. "You my new big brother! Wanna to play with me?"

A man's voice spoke from the door way. " _Har-chan, didn't I tell you not to bother Naru-chan? And until he learns English, we speak the other language?_ "

" _Hai Tou-sa_ n, Sorry I forgot," Haru said, bobbing his head still speaking a mix of Japanese and English, "but he's awake now."

Naruto blinked and looked over at the adult that entered the room. He looked like him, but all grown up. He wondered what they were saying.

The man came and sat at the end of the bed, next to Har-chan. " _Good morning Naru-chan. Welcome to your new home. Now, Har-chan go and see if Tally has breakfast ready? Ne?_ "

"Yes, _tou-san_." The four-year-old hopped off the bed and ran out of the room, shouting for Tally.

The man chuckled as he turned back to his son, the smile gone from his face. Naruto suddenly felt a bit nervous.

" _Naru-chan, I know you are confused. Let me explain first, please?"_

Naruto gave a slight nod, causing the man to give a sigh.

" _Thank you, Naru-chan. First there's something I need to apologize for. See, something bad really happened the day you were born. But let me tell you a story first_. . ." he said, looking every bit as nervous as Naruto felt.

" _In the village where you are from, lived a young couple that were expecting their first child. They were so happy and eager for their baby to be born. The mother would often rock in front of the empty crib and sing softly, wishing she could hold him._

" _The father was a very important man. He was busy running the village, training his shinobi and doing battle with the bane of all rulers everywhere – paperwork_."

Naruto giggled at the man's expression as he continued:

" _He would come home at night to his lovely wife and soon to be son. At night, when he wasn't busy with meetings or emergencies that came up, he would work on his special projects. He loved working at home with his family so close by. He also made plans on what he was going to do when his baby arrived. He made so many plans. Then one night. ._ . "

He paused and sighed, a sad look crossed his face. Naruto, curious, moved to sit beside him. No one has ever told him a story before. Not even _Jiji_.

"Y _ou see, the mother held a secret that only a few knew. She kept prisoner a dark creature known as a biju. She protected the village from its evil powers. She knew that when it became time for her baby to be born, it would be the only time that the creature could escape."_

" _It escaped, didn't it?"_ Naruto asked softly.

" _It did but it had help. Someone from another village snuck in and helped the biju to escape right after the baby was born."_

" _But what happened to the tou-san?"_

" _He was trying to stop the spy from wrecking destruction on the village. He was able to save his newborn son and his very tired wife from the spy, but the biju was destroying the village and killing a lot of good shinobi that were trying to stop it._ " The man looked down at Naruto and sighed again.

" _Naru-chan, the father didn't have a choice, he needed to stop the biju. No one can kill it. It isn't possible. You can only lock it away which he had been within someone able to keep it a prisoner. You understand?_ "

" _I guess so._ "

" _Well, the father knew that he was going to lose his wife, the mother of his son. She was dying a slow painful death and he couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop it. Once the biju was recaptured, the father did something he wasn't really proud of, but he knew that it was the right thing to do."_

" _What did he do?"_ Naruto looked up in wonder.

The man paused for a moment, closing his eyes. " _He called up the Shinigami to make a deal."_

" _What kinda deal?"_

" _His life for sealing the biju into his newborn son. The one he had been waiting so patiently and so longingly to be born. It pained him to seal that monster into his only child. The Shinigami appeared and then instead of asking for his life as was expected, it had a different idea._ . ."

" _What kind deal?"_

" _It wanted to send the father away to another world to help another family that will need his help and to leave his son behind. He wanted to stay and how he wanted to. He wanted to watch his son to grow into the strong shinobi that he knew his son could be. But to protect his village and his son, he couldn't. His last words to his friends as he faded away was to treat his son as a hero but_. . ."

The man sighed as his hands came up to cover his face.

Naruto pondered the story as Haru came running into the room and climbed up onto the bed. " _Tou-san?_ "

Tou-san straightened and wiped away his tears. "Yes Har-chan?"

"Breakfast's ready. Tally says she'll keep it warm until we come down."

" _Arigato, Har-chan_." He looked over at Naruto with concern.

" _I was the baby right?_ " Naruto asked, sadly. " _You are my tou-san? You came for me? Save me from those people?_ "

" _Yes, Naru-chan. I have been searching for a way to find you since I was cast out. . ."_

" _TOU-SAN! YOU CAME_!" Naruto knocked the other boy aside as he lunged at the man. He finally had a father. He was finally saved from those cruel villagers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minato watched as his two sons tore into their Christmas presents under the tree. The Fire nation didn't really celebrate Christmas as much as those in this world, but his sons loved it.

For the past three months since he rescued Naruto from his treatment by the Leaf village, he had been dealing with all the legalities of having another son.

First thing he did was to go to Gringotts and declare him his son, create papers for him, make up believable back story, etc. He declared that his son was Naruto Namikaze. The look on his son's face had been worth all the fees Gringotts charged.

Haru laughed as he threw shredded wrapping papers at Naruto, breaking the man out of his flash-back.

Teaching Naruto to speak English and Haru Japanese had been interesting. Luckily, his sons made a game out of it, dragging both him and Tally into it. They even kept score. It was written down on a board that was placed onto a wall in the kitchen.

Minato smiled at his second son.

Thankfully, he had been able to save Haru from whatever the so-called Leader of the Light had planned. That man had a lot to answer for in his opinion.

Minato had been searching since he woke from his coma that the Shinigami had induced to find a way home. During that time, he had become friends and later auror partners with the Potters – Haru's parents.

Lily Potter, Haru's mother, hadn't really trusted Albus Dumbledore and wrote a secret second will and gave it to the goblins at Gringotts if she should die. For a fee, they did just that. She wanted Minato to raise her son and help him to deal with a stupid, in her opinion divination was a woolly subject, prophesy.

He had agreed. Neither he or Lily told her husband James. They knew that he would tell Dumbledore and they both knew that the headmaster would've tried to put a stop to it.

The will helped him to get custody of her son, Harry James Potter, from her sister that actually lived across the street. He shuddered to think what that woman would have done to Haru if he hadn't stopped her.

He was brought back to the present as Naruto called out to him, " _Tou-san!_ You haven't opened your presents!"

Minato smiled. His son was so much like his mother – loud and so full of life with a smile on her face. It was her smile that he had fallen in love with.

He reached for the first present under the watchful eyes of his two sons. If only their mothers could be here.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto woke to a nightmare. He had dreamed he was back at the village and being chased again.

" _Naru-chan?_ " came his father's voice as the small lamp lit up. " _Bad dream?"_

Naruto nodded and tried to smile but couldn't. His _tou-san_ sat beside him and pulled him into his strong arms.

Christmas had been the best ever. He had received many presents, but the best present was being wanted.

He snuggled into his _tou-san_ 's arms and felt a light kiss on the top of his head.

Haru woke from across the room, rubbing his eyes. " _Tou-san_?"

" _It's alright Har-chan, go back to sleep. Naru-chan had a bad dream._ "

"Yes sir, hope he's better soon," Haru said sleepily, before he plopped back down onto his pillow and was out like a light again.

Naruto giggled at his younger brother. Haru was only seven months younger than him and he already loved him. He went to having no family and friends to having a _Tou-san_ and a younger brother in one day.

Suddenly, two mugs of hot chocolate appeared on the night stand beside them.

THAT seemed strange at first. He was really freaked out when he met Tally, the house elf for the first time.

She seemed like a creature out of stories. It had taken Naruto little time to warm up to her, but after two stacks of chocolate pancakes that first morning, he had been won over. He declared them food of the gods, coming right after ramen.

Haru and _Tou-san_ had laughed at his antics.

He loved his new life with his new family.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Well, here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. I'm starting to sew again to get ready for summer sales. As I have repeated to friends and family: Do you know the worse thing about having a really, really good year in sales? It's having to replace all the sold stock. I mean I have over five empty totes that need stock in them. I am so far behind in my sewing and without Frau to crack that whip, it's a struggle. After all, I'm a small time vendor and I make all my stock by my trusty sewing machine.

Until next time – GF

 **tou-san** – short form of otousan and means daddy, Dad, father


	3. Chapter 3

Deal

A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter. It flew by as I typed it. And yes, I know I was a little heavy handed in this chapter.

Disclaimer: see chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed. Flames will be deleted unread.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 3

Minato watched as his five and six year old sons were sparring in the backyard. In the past year, Naruto had blossomed under his gentle guidance and with Haru's acceptance. Both boys took his training schedule like ducks to water.

The tall blonde knew once Naruto relaxed and quit looking over his shoulder, he would show that he inherited both his and Kushina's intelligence.

Minato will have a lot to say to Lord Third when they finally return to the Fire Nation over the mistreatment of his son. ' _When_ ' is the most important word. He still needed to guide Haru through that awful prophesy and complete it.

Thankfully, Haru also had inherited both his birth parents' intelligence. Minato also thanked kami that the child inherited most of his mother's calm and calculating personality and not a lot of his father's talent of pranking. Naruto's pranks were bad enough.

He mentally sighed. Of course, Minato blamed Kushina for Naruto's mischievousness.

Now, it was a waiting game for now. Both boys needed time to grow into their training. The tall blonde had a strong feeling that the Dark Lord was still out there, he just didn't know where.

Minato was very grateful to James Potter, Haru's father, when he had been alive, as he had been pushing Minato to become a licensed hit auror with his shinobi background. Minato had nothing better to do, as he was exiled from his beloved village and son. It only took a few drops of veritaserum and an oath of loyalty for the Ministry to accept him into the auror program.

During the exiled Hokage's training as an auror, it was discovered he was a genius with seals, which was comparable to runes. It didn't take long before he was offered a position as an unspeakable.

Minato accepted the offer for one important reason. He wanted to go home and rescue his son from the Leaf village.

As an unspeakable, he now had many resources at his disposal. In time, with his usage of both techniques, he had become a valued member of that very private force.

He turned from watching the pair to a knock at his front door. "Boys!" he called, "Cool down and then go to the kitchen, I think Talley has freshly baked biscuits made."

As he left, he heard two shouts of happiness that made him smile. Yes, both of his sons have come a long way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mr. Namikaze," came the shrilled voice of Petunia Dursley manhandling his last name, when he found her stepping on his front stoop. Glancing behind her, he hid a wince from the botched pronunciation of his name. Kami! She wasn't alone, behind her where several other neighborhood women.

He swallowed a groan; in his mind, Petunia Dursley was a shrill and a pest. How she began the head of the local women's league, he never knew. It had been all he could do to keep from killing her and that walrus of a husband for their treatment of Haru before he had adopted him.

"Your sons are a menace to the community," Mrs. Polkiss snapped, from behind Petunia.

"They beat up my son," a second woman complained.

"And mine!" snapped another.

"My poor Diddykins' came home with bruises," Petunia added. "The poor dear has taken to his bed."

"I see, and do you know why?" Minato asked, in a calm tone. The women gave him a glare, daring him to speak.

In the neighborhood of Privet Drive and in the village of Surrey, he was known as a single parent, living with his two sons. He worked for the home office out of London. It was also well known that his sons took defense lessons after school several days a week.

To make matters worse, Petunia and her Bridge Club had tried several times to set him up with a date. He didn't want to think about the fact it was just as bad within the Wizarding World. He still mourned as well as loved his late wife and wasn't any hurry to replace her. He had two sons that needed his attention.

"Do your sons need a reason to beat up innocent boys in this community," shouted Mrs. Polkiss. "My Piers had to be taken to the hospital."

"I see." He opened the door further to invite them in. Really, he didn't want to, but he had been waiting for this committee to poke their nose into his affairs for some time. He couldn't wait to finally have his say on their behavior.

When the ladies made themselves comfortable in his living room, he pulled out a stack of files. Several of them gleefully looked around in his home. There had been rumors what was inside his home.

"As you know ladies," he addressed them, as he set the files down on the coffee table. "I am with the Home Office, I track terrorist movements. My job is to alert law enforcement of any dangerous situations."

Several of them sniffed with disdain as he got to the point while not offering them refreshments. He knew he was being rude as he mentally put on his Hokage hat, he was tired of defending his raising of his sons to these hags.

"As you know in your many gossip sessions that my sons both lost their mothers and in Haru's case both parents due to terrorists, so I make certain they can protect themselves which they do. Now we come to your sons," he informed them, giving each lady a stern look. "In these files are the observations of your sons when they started to terrorize this neighborhood."

The ladies gasped and started to deny the accusations. Minato picked up the top file. "Piers Polkiss, age 6. Parents Harold and Sally Polkiss. Address, Little Whinging, Surrey. Grades are average to poor. Hangs around with three others his age: Dudley Dursley, Gordon Smythe and Malcom Chase. . .

"Dudley and his friends runs around the neighborhood of Privet Drive unsupervised and has been seen causing damage to the neighborhood playground and bullying others while you are busy sipping tea and gossiping."

"Why I never!" Mrs. Polkiss exclaimed indignantly, starting to rise from her seat. Minato's stern look caused her to plop back down.

"I also have a police report from today's incident. In fact, I have several reports on all of your sons, including a couple of disturbing-the-peace reports. Do I need to continue?" he asked her as he held up the report.

The other women shook their heads.

"I am certain that both Mr. Dursley and Mr. Polkiss have since caused that report to be buried in red tape, due to the fact they went to the same schools together. Unfortunately for them, my sons were also involved. I demanded a copy as is my right as a duly agent of Her Majesty's service. In my requiring that report, I was disgusted witnessing that the sergeant was willing to be bribed. I had more than enough information to file a report of corruption within the police department with Internal Affairs. Congratulations ladies, your husbands just caused several men to lose their jobs. The Home Office takes a dim view on bribery."

Both Mrs. Polkiss and Petunia looked a bit green as Minato continued. "Now you have two choices, ladies. Either get your boys under control and better supervised or you WILL be seeing them in front of a judge before they reach the age of eight. My sons only defended themselves this time and the two younger girls that your sons were harassing. They hate bullies which is what your sons are."

The Ladies of the women's league sat frozen in horror as a very angry man informed them of their failings as parents. It didn't hurt that Minato was intentionally leaking a bit of killing intent in his lecture, but then they didn't need to know that.

"I will only say this just once. You are very poor excuses as mothers, too busy with your gossips and bridge clubs that you neglect to tend to your own children. My sons will never start anything, but they will finish it. Now ladies I have much to do today. You can show yourself out. Oh, and Petunia. I will be over later to speak to you and that husband of yours."

A very pale Petunia Dursley gave a sniff as she stood and stalked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Petunia Dursley, nee Evans, a horse-face Privet Drive Women's League, sat down at the dinner table that night. Her husband and son were busy digging into their dinner with gusto.

Vernon, a stout man who as wide as he was tall, sported a bushy mustache which gave him the appearance of a walrus. Their son Dudley was a blonde six year old and was almost as wide as he was tall. Both were too intent of stuffing their faces to paid attention to how nervous Petunia was.

She sat at the table playing with her food, allowing the past to flow through her mind. She remembered opening the front door that awful morning. There was a basket with a sleeping toddler in it and a note. She remembered the horror and the disgust at the sight. Who in their right mind would leave a child like that?

The hand-written note didn't help matters. So, her sister and husband were dead. Why dump their child on her?

Vernon had met her sister and husband at their wedding. He came away with a poor impression of the Wizarding World. He was a stout member of the Church of England and believed witches needed to be burned at the stake.

He didn't want THAT boy living with them especially after the boy did a bout of accidental magic wanting his mother and favorite toy.

Then a month later, THAT man from THAT world appeared with Lily's will. He had been appalled that Lily's son was sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs next to the cleaning supplies.

He cursed both of them, both verbally and magically. He forced them to sign over custody of the boy. He informed them that he would be living across the street in that empty house.

She shuddered. In wasn't long after that he came over again and cursed Vernon a second time, making the man forget anything about the Wizarding World.

"Vernon is a security risk I can not afford to risk," that man told her. "I have adjusted the blood wards that are supposed to work around your home to fit the two houses, mine and yours. You will still be protected. However, I will be keeping an eye on you both."

As her thoughts returned to the present and as she was clearing the dinner table there was a knock on the door. Dudley had retreated up to his room to play video games.

"Can you get that Pet?" called Vernon from the living room. "The news' on."

Minato walked into the living room and with one flick of his wrist and a spark of electricity came out of the telly as it fried itself.

"There now," THAT man said as he stood in front of it ignoring Vernon's very loud cries of outrage and threats.

"Oh do be silent!" Minato said and with another flick of his wrist, Vernon fell back into his recliner, silent from the spell the tall blonde used.

Minato smirked. It hadn't been hard to add another ward to that poor excuse that the headmaster had set up to protect Harry Potter.

What the headmaster didn't know was that Minato had taken over those wards, extended them and added a few extras like an outside magical detection ward. Meaning he or Tally could do magic, and the Ministry couldn't detect it.

"Now, we have a serious problem here," Minato told them. Vernon wanted to protest but found he couldn't. "You've allowed your six year old son to run rough shot around this neighborhood. You haven't set any discipline for him and he blames others for his mischief. Think what he'll be like when he reaches teenage. You will be visiting him in prison."

Petunia made a noise that cause Minato glare at her.

"This is how it'll be. You will no longer be able to hide any police report if your son gets into trouble. I've already reported bribery and corruption of the Surrey Force to my superiors at the Home Office. They take a dim view of anyone corrupting their force."

Vernon paled and started to shake. He knew, but forgotten over time, that this man was in law enforcement. The one time he had tried to get the man into trouble, he was shot down and lectured with the threat of serving jail time for his troubles.

Minato continued on, "Because of their heritage, my sons will not be attending Surrey Public School next year. I'll be sending them to an elite school in London that caters to ambassador as well as peerage children. The security will be higher as well as academia requirements. So, there will be no more conflict between your son and mine."

He turned to leave, with a flick of his wrist, he ended his well as modifying Vernon's memory once more. "I suggest that you get your son under control, or I will." With that he left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A:N: Summer is approaching and I am busy sewing. I'll try to keep my profile updated for what is going on.

Until next time. – GF


	4. Chapter 4

Deal

A/N: According to Wiki: Little Whinging is a fictional town in Surrey, but no more background was given was offered at the site I was reading. A little research had me going with a general rail route to London. According to the train map, most routes are about 40 to 50 minutes long and end at Greater London.

Ok, I went a little over-board with the word: _bestest_. I know it isn't a word, but think like a seven-year-old that has been abused and neglected and still learning English.

 _Dattebayo_ – a verbal tick that Naruto used in canon. It means roughly "Believe it" or "You know."

What Japanese I do use is Italicized. Tou-san is what they boys call Minato. Tou-san is Daddy/Father whereas _tou-san_ is daddy/father. One is a proper name and the other a noun.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Special thanks to White Angel of Aurelan for not only the challenge but the editing that I needed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 4

Seven-year-old Naruto dug into his pile of Christmas presents. This was the second year living with Tou-san and Har-nii and it's been the _bestest_. No one was chasing him and trying to hurt him. Har-nii not only wanted to be his friend but his little brother.

Tou-san was the _bestest_ _tou-san_ ever. He would hug him when he needed a hug, give him the bestest things ever – like food, clothing, toys. He even told the _bestest_ stories and would play with him and Har-nii when he could. He protected him from the parents of those bullies that liked to pick on small kids, like him and Har-nii.

Tally-chan was strange and a little frightening at first. She was short with huge eyes and ears and dressed funny, but she made the _bestest_ food. She even taught him and Har-nii how to make biscuits that look and taste just like cookies.

He was now more familiar with this new holiday. According to _tou-san_ and their teachers, it was the day wishes came true. Children received presents from someone called Father Christmas if they had been good. There were feasts with all manner of good food to eat and desserts!

Six-year-old Haru sighed and looked over at Naruto. "I didn't get my wish," he stated, with a sad pout among the scattered wrapping paper.

"What wish was that, Har-chan?" asked Tou-san.

"I wanted Naru-nii to be my true brother and you to be my true _tou-san_. My parents aren't here anymore, and it isn't fair that you and Naru-nii are family. Why can't I be family, too, and not a ward?"

Naruto didn't hesitate but pounced on the smaller dark-haired boy. "But you are my little brother! You are the _bestest_ little brother ever! _Dattabayo_!"

"But we aren't related, not really. Mrs. Honda says that since I'm not adopted, a stupid word, I have to be called Harry Potter and not Haru Namikaze. I want to be Haru Namikaze!"

Tou-san came over and smiled as he pulled the pair into his arms. "If that is what you want, we will make it so."

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling the anger and pain his little brother gave off. "Mrs. Honda was a mean ol' hag, a lot like the villagers back there!" he exclaimed.

More that he thought about it, he wished, too, that Har-nii was his real little brother. He hugged Haru tightly as he wished hard. "You are my little brother, Har-nii, _Dattabayo_!"

Suddenly, Naruto felt something shift within him, and above him, he heard his _tou-san_ gasped as the little family glowed with a golden light.

"Hey Har-nii you're glowing, - _ttabayo_!"

"So are you, - _ttebayo_!" came Har-nii's awed filled voice back.

"I believe you got your wish, you two," came Tou-san's voice.

"I think, as we all wished to be a true family, without any differences between us, no matter if we are blood-related or related by the feelings we have for each other, that we chose to become a family, Magic granted our wish. It is said that on Christmas Day, miracles can come true. The magic of Christmas, no matter what you believe, is extremely strong, and there are many tales of it making things happen that have been thought impossible otherwise," Tou-san explained with a smile on his face.

"Like what Tou-san?" Haru asked.

"This is the _bestest_ gift ever this year!" Naruto cheered, interrupting the moment, and Harry joined in, happy that he now was a true part of this family. Whatever or however it happened. Magic was great! They were a family now.

The three Namikazes went to sit on the couches in the living room and the two boys listened, astonished, to the stories of magical wonders and Christmas miracles that their father told them, while Tally supplied them with hot chocolate and biscuits. It was Christmas, after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry Potter becoming Haru Namikaze remained mostly unnoticed to the Wizarding World.

The reason was simply: those capable of detecting it, mainly an old man that put his crooked nose into things that he shouldn't meddle in, were busy.

The moment when Harry magically bonded to his new family, Albus Dumbledore was in the Great Hall of the school he headed, enjoying a wonderful Christmas breakfast with all of his favorite foods.

Said school, which was located in a castle in a chilly region of Scotland, housed several silvery trinkets inside the old man's office. They blinked gold for a few times and then stopped working. No more puffing of smoke, no more whirring of the devices.

It took a few minutes before the trinkets returned to their normal settings. Still, if anybody had looked closer, there was something different, but it was very subtle.

The only witness was a red and gold phoenix that trilled what seemed to be a chuckle, before tucking his head back under his wings to sleep. Even the portraits of the previous headmasters of this famous school were currently absent, as they regularly visited friends in other painting on this special day.

It would be years before anyone realized that the trinkets lost their true purpose of monitoring a certain young wizard, but the magic of the castle that made them seem like they were working.

Magic worked in mysterious ways at times, and not even those that had studied it in depth knew everything there was to it. It was one reason why they continued to study.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The train to London arrived on time surrounded by the spring morning fog. A father with two very sleepy sons waited patiently for it to stop.

Minato ushered his two sons into a nearby car and allowed them to fall back to sleep as the train moved on. It was like every weekday morning for the past five years. They needed to be up at six-thirty every morning. For Minato, it wasn't a hardship, as he was the adult and used to this schedule, but for growing boys. . .

He would give them as much time to sleep as he could, but the train didn't wait for them. They had to get up and out of bed early, as they needed to get their basic morning routine done. At least Minato had worked out a good order of things, to not overwhelm them. The boys would shower or bathe, depending on what they felt like, in the evenings, which meant they could save that time in the morning. Tally prepared their breakfasts while the boys got ready, packed it into boxes for them to eat once they were properly awake again, and then Minato would leave the house with the boys.

The train ride to London only took one hour, but the boys would curl up on a bench of the train, which they always shared, and sleep until their father woke them up again, once they were at their destination. Many regular travelers, the ones commuting to London for their work, had commented on the cuteness of the scene.

Minato had considered the different magical ways to travel to London in the mornings and returning in the evenings. To keep up with appearing normal, he had decided to take the train. He knew he could Apparate with the boys or use a port-key, but the Muggle neighbors would notice something odd.

He thought about using the Floo network and having a fireplace installed but again, if the neighbors didn't see him and the boys leave, they would talk. Besides, the ministry hated connecting the Floo network in a very obviously Muggle neighborhood as it threatened the Statute of Secrecy.

The Knight Bus was out. It was a horrendous and nauseating ride, plus the conductor was a terrible gossiper. Minato didn't want to subject his sons to it.

So it came down to taking the train every week-day morning. Not much of a problem, after all. The boys didn't seem to mind it.

Once in London, they would enjoy Tally's homemade bento breakfast box that magically kept things fresh and hot or fresh and cold as needed. Minato would enjoy his third cup of tea while the boys ate.

Then it was a quick trip with the bus to a stop close to the Japanese Consulate. He was forever thankful that Japan was not part of the International Confederation of Wizardry and under Dumbledore's control.

The consulate has diplomatic immunity and is considered foreign soil within English boundaries and didn't have to adhere to the ICW guidelines. Therefore, they opened up a small school for those children of foreign diplomats that have magical children, be they be members of the ICW or not.

Of course, the English Ministry objected, but what could they do?

The consulate was considered to be on foreign soil and offered to teach children under the age of eleven their primary education before they went to Hogwarts or any other magical school of their parents' choice. It was all regulated in a treaty that had been active for about two and a half centuries, by now.

Since Naruto and Haru started primary schooling, Minato had been concerned about their education as well as social standings.

Surrey wasn't a good place for them, which is why he had enrolled them into the Japanese school.

It became obvious that Dudley and his gang hadn't been reigned in as well as he had hoped. They were still terrors, and their parents weren't willing to do the right and necessary thing to correct their abhorrent behavior.

After turning in the specific members of Little Whinging police force who allowed themselves to be bribed for corruption, the other officers weren't turning a blind eye to the doings of Dudley and his little gang of thugs any longer. They had learned their lesson and didn't want further repercussions from the higher-ups, should they ignore the law again.

Minato, of course, had been keeping tight control on his boys about what they did after school. Their shinobi training was that demanding. So the police force pretty much left the Namikaze family alone.

"See ya later, Tou-san!" the boys called out as they ran into the consulate entrance and towards their classroom, leaving a bemused father standing on the sidewalk.

Minato waved and then bowed to the gate guards. " _Things are being quiet lately in the Ministry_ ," he reported in Japanese. Everyone knew he was talking about the British Magical Ministry. " _Too quiet. They are waiting for the news that Harry Potter accepts his letter, in a few years_. _The goblins have reported several interested parties nosing around his vaults._ "

The tall blonde was very thankful that Albus Dumbledore had kept his hand and nose out of influencing the environment in which Haru grew up. The Ministry had tried several times to find Haru but failed.

The guard nodded.

After all, both of his sons attended the private school. Both boys would be attending the ancient school. Both boys had magic that needed training. They needed to know so they could protect those within the embassy.

" _We'll pass it along_."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Haru Namikaze sat beside his brother, pulling out his homework.

Since that magical fusion of magic that Christmas, life remained the same and yet different.

He was still dark-haired, green-eyed, and short. Naruto had remained the same, but calmer.

After the New Years that winter, their father took them to Gringotts. The goblins, in Haru's opinion, were scary, but at the same time, funny. The goblins were impressed with Tou-san, for some reason, and always catered to him.

In the end, they acknowledged that magic had indeed bonded them as a family. He was now Harry (Haru) James Potter Namikaze. Haru was his Japanese name and Harry his English. He liked it that way.

Looking over at his brother, who was also preparing for the day's lessons, Haru stifled a yawn.

He hated waking so early, but normal people needed to know that his _tou-san_ took good care of them. According to Tou-san, they had to keep up the appearance of being normal. After all, they lived in an area where they were the only people with magic. All others didn't have it, so they had to blend in with them.

Their school was special – not only did they learn regular subjects like reading, math, and science, but they also learned magic. They had even been given practical _foci_ to use. Not many of their fellow classmates would be going to Hogwarts later. Maybe the Patil twins, as their father was working for the Indian Embassy in their magical department.

Haru had once asked Tou-san about why they were going to the Consulate for school. The answer didn't make sense to him.

According to _tou-san_ , Hogwarts was known to be the best school for magic in the British Isles. The main reason for it was that there was little competition. The Ministry of Magic, which served all the countries there, even if they officially had different nationalities, like being Scottish, Welsh, English, or Irish for example, didn't see any reason to finance many schools for magic, when the population was small.

In the past, after the concept of Hogwarts, which had been the first school of magic in Europe, had proven very successful, there had been more schools, often they were smaller and cheaper than the large school. Hogwarts, being isolated from Muggle settlements, could offer a large magical curriculum. Centuries back, all other European schools had looked up to the fantastic students Hogwarts turned out. They would go and rise through the ranks of their chosen field and make a name for themselves.

His _tou-san_ went on to explain due to the falling levels of magical power in children, and the very "black and white" opinions of the current headmaster, who was also an influential politician, (meaning he could say which parts of the formed curriculum _he_ deemed too dangerous or too unnecessary for the students to learn), the students didn't have the prime education of the past anymore.

Haru had made a face at the thought.

The Ministry had lowered the demands from the students, when they noticed that the children from the important families couldn't manage the spells asked for in the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams, which were held in standardized form by the Ministry at the end of fifth and seventh year of schooling, respectively.

Again, according to _tou-san_ , right now, only Hogwarts, Shamrock Fields, which was located in Ireland, and Waterlily Academy, Welsh based, remained. The last one was a school that only taught up to O.W.L. level, and was only a day school, which lowered the costs for the school drastically.

Hogwarts was where the rich elite went to, while Shamrock Fields took the middle class, normally. There were exceptions, most famously: the Weasleys, who were sponsored by the school, as all their children had been tested to be powerful. Arthur Weasley worked at the Ministry of Magic, thus they got an exception to the rule. Hogwarts also took only the highly-powerful Muggle-borns, who would get monetary support to allow all those families to send their children there.

Haru had said it didn't sound fair.

Tou-san agreed with him.

The main reason for that was also simple. Dumbledore wanted to keep the powerful Muggle-borns under his close watch, which many at the Ministry also considered a good idea. And if Dumbledore arranged for them to marry into families he liked, those that supported his political agenda, well, his opponents called him 'crazy' regularly. Even if they grudgingly acknowledged his power. For the others, they normally were directed to Waterlily or Shamrock Fields, depending on their financial means.

It was still confusing.

Then the boy's attention was brought back to the present, as their teacher had entered the room.

The consulate teacher that taught Naruto and Haru's class was from Japan and was ancient in their minds, but then again, anyone over the age of thirty was considered ancient.

"So, what do you think we'll learn today?" Naruto asked, quietly as the boys found their seats. "I hope I learn a new move."

Haru shrugged as his mind ran through what they might learn today.

It was discovered that Naruto had not only inherited his mother's facial features and verbal tick but also her visual learning style. He wasn't stupid, not by any means. He just wasn't into long, lengthy explanations. Show him once and he got it. He could think on his feet, and if something wasn't working, he would switch to something else to make it work.

Naruto, due to his hyperactive nature, loved sports and martial arts.

"Not sure, bro," Haru answered, as he pulled out a book. He was a more of a book-learner, like his mother, Lily Potter. He would research a problem and think things through before he acted.

Math and science were his favorites.

Lunch was always prepared for them by the consulate staff, as it was included in the school fees.

Afternoon was spent on physical activities – Magic practices, martial arts, and P.E. All students loved these lessons, as all children, magical or not, were wont to do, hating having to sit in class all day.

When their _tou-san_ came to pick them up, they were ready to go home. Most of their homework would be done on the train ride back.

Of course, they had to be seen by the community as a normal family, coming home from a long day of school and work. People were watching them, especially the local women's league. Minato also knew that Dumbledore had a spy or two in the area. As of yet, he wasn't quite sure who, but he did have an idea.

Because he worked with the Unspeakables, Minato kept strange hours. During the day, he went to the Ministry as a normal worker, a department drone, but occasionally he would disappear within the Department of Mysteries. His specialty in runes and seals was in high demand.

Sometimes he was also pulled into work at odd hours. Thankfully, he could Apparate from home to the Department then. It was the only time he did that. He had to maintain a bit of secrecy. Not even his sons knew.

Thank _kami_ that Tally was there for the boys. She would watch and care for them when he had to spend any time away from them. She would even disguise herself as a human nanny to walk them to the train station and to school or just kept them home.

Minato knew they were just marking time. Haru needed to be ready for his Hogwarts letter, which should be arriving all too soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Wow! This is the longest chapter I've written in a long time!

Yes, I jumped a couple of years in this chapter. I hope I wasn't too confusing.


	5. Chapter 5

Deal

A/N: I'm back! Miss me?

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Again thanks to White Angel of Auralon and Miriam1 for their beta'ing skills.

Please note: Western Ghats is a real mountain range that runs parallel to the western side of the Indian peninsula and really does exist.

According to Harry Potter wiki, Arabella Figg lived two streets over from Privet Dr. in the novels but across the street in the movies.

Japanese terms are at the bottom.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 5

Sirius Black, sat in his prison cell at Azkaban, bored and despondent, and once again wondering where it all went wrong. They had the prefect prank. James and Lily should still be alive and raising little Prongs, Jr. but instead. . .

Why hadn't Dumbledore come to get him? Didn't he know he was innocent? That James was like a brother to him? And the Prongslet? Was his godson Harry alright? Was he safe? Who was raising him?

Harry should be about eight now. . .

"Black! You have a visitor!" called a guard, rattling keys of his cell.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minato sighed as he stood in the receiving room of what many called "Hell on Earth" or also known as the Wizarding prison, Azkaban.

The stone gave off a despairing air of coldness that chilled one to his very soul. This was due to the inhuman guards that patrolled the prison.

' _Thankfully the dementors were kept well away from this section_ ,' he mused as he gave a slight shudder.

It took seven long years to burn through all the red tape to see Black. Besides the Wizengamot, both Crouch and Dumbledore threw one stumbling block after another in front of him. Crouch couldn't understand why Minato wanted to see that betrayer. Minato wasn't too certain on the headmaster's reasons, but he finally got permission to see his old law enforcement partner.

He looked up to see a mangled Black being escorted in by the guards looking filthy and defeated.

"Minato! How goes it?" Black asked in a rough voice that wasn't used to speaking.

The tall blonde gave a slight bow, "I am well, Black-sempai. I would ask how you are, but I can see you are all tied up."

Black laughed a very hoarse, barking laugh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Sirius walked back into his cell, his mind was on what he had been told by his old partner. In their brief conversation, in full view and for the benefit of those guards, they spoke of nonsense things all the while speaking in a mix of ANBU and marauder code.

When Minato joined the aurors, he taught them a variant of a hand signal code and, at the same time, they taught him their brand of code.

Thankfully for the pair, the prison guards didn't catch on.

So his old partner believed him and was looking for a way to get him out. He apologized for taking so long, but he was being stone-walled at every turn. At least, Prongslet was being raised right, under the very nose of the old coot.

Out of the shadows in the far corner, a toad hopped out. It opened his mouth and its tongue was wrapped around a scroll. Once the scroll hit the floor, it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What!? Ewww!" The toad smirked and vanished in a puff of smoke.

After reading it, Sirius grinned. He knew that Minato was a devious bastard and remembered that he would use toads sometimes to do things.

"I wish I could summon them to take me back to my son," Sirius remember hearing Minato say once. His voice held such pain and sadness. "I promised to help fulfill a prophesy and I am a man of honor." He wouldn't say any more about it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two streets over from where the Namikazes lived a crazy cat lady known as Mrs. Figg. Many were upset that she allowed her many cats run wild in the community. Never mind that she always smelled of cats and boiled cabbage.

The Namikaze boys made sure that her lawn was mowed and did any odd chore that she needed. They didn't seem to mind the cats or the smell. They were such good boys, not like some that lived in the neighborhood.

In actuality, Mrs. Arabella Figg was a squib and well-versed about the Wizarding World. She had been placed there by Albus Dumbledore to keep an eye on little Harry Potter, who was supposed to be living with his relatives.

Minato recognized her, not long after he had purchased the house across the street from Number four. He showed her his copy of Lily's will and told the older woman his promise to watch of Lily's son.

He then swore her to secrecy to why he was there. He didn't want anyone, especially the headmaster, to know that he was there.

"I'll be raising Harry as Lily wanted, Figg-san, but the headmaster had tied the child's magic to very dangerous blood magic," he had told her, "I can't remove him without the Headmaster or the Ministry knowing, plus it would damage Har-chan's magic and put him in danger. You see?"

And she did. She may be a squib, but she had studied magical theory when she was younger.

She liked how the young father put things. She thought his accent and uses of the Japanese honorifics to be quite endearing. Some people didn't, but that was their problem, not hers. She didn't like the child's aunt and uncle. And that son of theirs . . . She shuddered; she didn't want to think what that sweet boy of Lily's would have had to endure.

So, over the years, she kept her reports of little Harry simple. The poor boy was doing well and is healthy. She did add in a few negative items in her report on how the family was treating him which was true. The Dursleys could not stand Haru Namikaze. Albus Dumbledore never once came to see for himself if her reports were false or not.

In return, once the boys were old enough, they would come over and do any chore she wanted. They always complimented her biscuits and swore she told the best stories about the Wizarding World. Haru, as how he liked to be called now, also like stories about his parents. Sadly, she didn't know that many, but he still loved hearing them.

The biggest secret that she and that little family that lived around the corner had was they had a huge grim-like dog staying with them.

When the news broke that Sirius Black had escaped and was at large, Dumbledore wasn't too concerned.

He thought that the Blood wards that was around Harry would protect him. After all, the wards were about intent and would prevent anyone with the Dark Mark or evil intent from getting to little Harry.

The Wizarding World, after a few years of no sightings of the dangerous escapee, breathed a sigh of relief including Albus. He was convinced that Sirius could not find his godson. The wards around the boy never pinged.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Minato had a rare day off and decided to take the boys to the zoo. Both loved walking around the animals. Although some of the more intelligent ones didn't warm up to either him or Naruto, because of the dark aura they gave off, they loved Haru.

Except for the foxes. Haru always thought it was funny how the foxes would try their best to get to them. Ever since that first night when Naruto came to live with them, they knew that Naruto had the Nine-tails sealed within him.

If the foxes adored Naruto, the snakes worshiped Haru. The dark-haired boy would spend hours at the Snake House if Tou-san and the keepers would allow it. He would catch up on the latest gossip from the snakes. Many of the more sluggish ones were a bit simple and would only speak about their next meal or their last shedding. The more dangerous ones had a very dry wit about them.

One keeper actually looked forward to Harry's visit. He was a squib and knew what parsel-tongue was. He had come across one of Haru's conversation with a serpent that they had been worried about losing with the change in climate. Haru, surprised that he had been found out, told the keeper that the heating unit in the enclosure was too hot in one area and too cold in the other. It needed a more even heat source. Now the snake was more settled in its new home.

"I have no prejudice about it," he told Minato, after the incident. "I'm from the Western Ghats in India. We have most of the most poisonous and non-venomous snakes in India there. So naturally, snake speakers are highly revered."

He leaned down to Harry. "I heard you speaking to them. If they tell you anything important, let me know. Also, if you ever want a job, I'll put in a good word."

Today they were visiting the Snake House before they headed out for lunch when it happened.

Haru was busy speaking to a Brazilian constrictor when he was suddenly pushed out of the way by a heavy hand.

"Quit hogging the window! Hey Dad! This snake's moving, not like the others," Dudley Dursley shouted. Seems others from Privet Drive had the same idea of visiting the zoo that day.

Minato face palmed as Haru scowled from the floor where he had been pushed.

There was still no love between the two neighborhood families. The Dursleys never did reign in their over-weight son or his little friends. Naruto and Haru mostly tried to ignore the pig with a wig, as the pair liked to call him, and his posse. Sometimes it worked.

Haru winced in pain as he tried to sit up. The over-sized boy laughed, ignoring him as he banged on the glass. Snakes really did hate the noise and the vibrations that it caused. Haru wished he could just shut Dudley up.

Suddenly, there was a shout, as the fat boy was on the inside of the snake case and the snake was freed.

Minato groaned. Great! He had thought he had a handle on Haru's accidental magic. Wait, that isn't his magic. He glanced over at a very smug blonde. He raised an eyebrow in query at his mischievous son.

Suddenly, the tall blonde had Vernon Dursley in his face shouting about getting his freaky son under control or he would sue.

There were a few popping sounds as the Obviate Team showed up in the shadows.

Minato sighed again, and it started out to be a fine day, too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later, the trio sat in an out-door restaurant enjoying a late lunch and dessert. They were discussing the incident at the zoo.

"It's fine," Minato assured his sons, "It wasn't your fault, you two. It just happens."

"We know Tou-san. Accidental magic happens when we are stressed, emotionally or physically. But Naruto's eleven and I'll be eleven, too, in a few more weeks," Haru informed him with a whine.

"Besides, that _teme_ needs a lesson. He's still bullying the kids in our neighborhood," Naruto enjoined.

Minato frowned at his son's rude language but decided to ignore it. "Oh, I know, but I don't want you two involved with that. It wouldn't take much for the Dursleys try to drag you into whatever incident lands their son into jail also. And Naruto, watch your language."

"Yes sir. We'll be careful, Tou-san," Naruto agreed, giving his brother a glance, who, in turn, agreed.

The rest of the day went better and the Dursleys and their spoiled son were put out of their minds.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Snuffles laid on the rug near the hearth, waiting for the family to get home from the zoo, dozing contently. He was well cared for as any beloved family pet could be.

But he was far from being a pet. He was Sirius Black in disguise. He had escaped from that accursed prison few years ago.

He was stuck.

One of the conditions for staying near his godson Harry was to remain a dog until Harry re-enters the Wizarding World and starts Hogwarts and the boy could demand to get a trial for his magical sworn godfather, Sirius Black, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.

However, being a dog wasn't so bad. He could stay close to Harry and his brother Naruto. Both boys knew who and what he was, and they didn't care. They enjoyed rough-housing with him, taking him for walks, and pranking the neighborhood bullies.

He was fed regularly and groomed and had a place to bed down in the basement for him. Sirius could return to human form at night when the boys were asleep. He and Minato would talk, plan or train without anyone knowing the escaped felon was there.

It wasn't a bad way of living. For the time being.

Of course, there was a bad side. They were concerned that he may be caught again and dealt with by the Wizarding World.

And there was the Community watch. They were constantly looking for ways to put down the boy's pet. The Dursleys were the worst of the lot. They kept reporting him as running off the leash and causing mayhem. However, much of what they reported was, in reality, stunts Dudley and his gang had caused.

Therefore, Minato was careful about keeping his dog license up to date and kept a running file on Dudley on what mischief he and his gang caused. Most of the time, he could prove that Sirius hadn't caused any of the trouble.

Being taken away from Harry was the most effective threat Minato had over him, as well as taking him to the vet to be neutered.

Sirius shuddered. No neutering! He'd behave for the most part for Harry's sake.

Suddenly, the front door opened, and the loud shouting of the boys echoed through the house. They were home!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **senpai** – means senior/mentor/upperclassman.

 **teme** – a very rude way of saying ' _you_ ,' as saying you bastard


	6. Chapter 6

Deal

A/N: In Japanese, it's custom for the last name to be given before the first name (Smith, John. Not too sure about the comma, though).

I'm an idiot. I forgot to throw this bit of back story in earlier. So I am doing a bit of back tracking, time wise.

It's been a year since Minato had rescued Naruto. So Naruto is six and Harry is five in this chapter.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Also special thanks for White Angel of Aurelon for her help with this story.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 6

The Third Hokage, Sarutobi, Hiruzen, sat stood looking down from his office window at the celebration that was happening below him. He didn't have much to celebrate.

It had been a year since Naruto had disappeared from the village. No one had seen him leave or since that night. Even more puzzling, no one knew what happened except for the dead civilians and a couple of chunins in an alley this time last year. From the reports, a mob had chased Naruto into that alley, then nothing.

There was some of the boy's blood found and a chakra signature that was untraceable. The ANBU couldn't follow the chakra trail back to where it came from. Even Inu couldn't and he was the best the ANBU had to offer.

' _Speaking of Inu. ._.' The Third frowned as his mind turned to the very private young man.

Inu, or rather, Hatake Kakashi had been acting strange that night Naruto had disappeared, but then a few days later, he was back to his usual anti-social self. The Third worried that the loss of Minato's son would further push the young man into darkness. With Kakashi, one never knew what he was thinking.

The village took the disappearance of Naruto with glee, which caused several accidents to the most jubilant and out-spoken at the disappearance. He wondered if Inu was responsible. There was no evidence, but still...

The leader of the Hidden Leaf turned away from the noise below him and to his over-piled desk to a file laying innocently among the rest of the paperwork.

It was Kakashi's ANBU file. Coincidence?

Jiraiya had requested Kakashi's help with a project last month, lasting for a couple of months. Although Lord Third would rather keep his best elite shinobi in the village at this time, he knew he couldn't. Nothing in the request was out of the ordinary. As a student of his, Jiraiya was on an on-going mission and probably ran into trouble.

His eyes caught the picture on the wall of the Fourth Hokage. Frowning, Sarutobi, Hiruzen sighed as he relit his pipe. ' _I failed you Minato. Not only has your son has been kidnapped and possibly killed, I've done nothing to keep Kakashi out of darkness._ '

0o0o0o0o0o0

In a clearing of two large, heavily carved, upright-standing stones, which was located several days' journey from the Village of the Hidden Leaf, stood two men waiting for the sun to set.

The stones were left-overs from the time when Uzushiogskure was still allied with Konohagakure. Although time has erased all knowledge of these sealed carved stones and their use, someone had managed to resurrected their use.

A small glow was starting to spread between them. With each minute the sun was setting, the glow grew.

On the other side of the glow, they could see three figures waiting patiently.

Soon, the glow engulfed the stones, leaving a doorway between worlds.

"Sensei, Kakashi-kun," Minato greeted, with each hand on his two sons to keep them still. "Come through and meet my sons, Naru-chan and Haru-chan."

The six and five years old gave a nervous wave.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Since Minato couldn't cross over to the Elemental Nation's side of the portal, both shinobi shrugged before stepping through. They only had this night to catch up on the news, so they had to make the most of it.

Waiting for the men was a tent, a small fire, and a nearby table.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "You. I know you."

With only his one eye visible, he looked down at the blonde. "That so?"

Naruto nodded. "You found me after I was kicked out of the orphanage and made sure I had food."

"You remember that?" the tall, masked shinobi asked in a rough voice. It was hard for him to see both his sensei and his son alive and well.

Naruto nodded, before putting his arm around Haru pulling him closer. "This is Haru. Tou-san adopted him after his parents were killed when he was one. He's now my little brother."

Kakashi knelt placing an arm lazily on his raised knee and the other on the ground to look at the pair of boys. "Yo."

The trio stared at each other. No one said anything for several minutes.

Minato cleared his throat, breaking the tension. "Naru-chan, Haru-chan, why don't you spar with Kakashi to show him how much you have learned this past year?"

"Sensei, I don't think. . . " Kakashi started to protest until he saw that his old sensei used ANBU sign ordering him to go easy on them; wear them out.

"Just allow them to show off what they have learned, Kakashi," Minato suggested, "They have been looking forward to meeting their big brother. They're not prodigies like you were. I have only taught them the basics."

"Oh, come on, Kakashi-kun, show them what you've got," Master Jiraiya called, sitting on a nearby rock.

The two boys looked up at the silver-haired giving him huge puppy-dog eyes. Kakashi sighed and to use a coined phrase, he thought, ' _Troublesome_.'

0o0o0o0o0o0

These boys looked like puppies waiting to rough-house with an older male; that meant he had to pull back on a lot of his techniques. He knew he was going to regret it, as he had to dumb down to genin level of sparring.

Naturally, the sparring match didn't last long. After all, the teen was an ANBU captain and a trained assassin, and the boys didn't have much training.

Although they were good for their ages. All he really had to do was just stay out of their way. Kakashi had to admit their teamwork was fair but it still needed a lot of work. He could see his sensei's training in their moves.

Suddenly, that he found himself in a dog-pile of limbs and laughter, the silver-haired teen found he didn't mind it.

These boys were not the enemy and not even half-trained. And yet, he allowed himself to be tackled to the ground. If his team heard of this, they would never let him live it down. However, something within him didn't seem to care, and he was reminded of his time with his old genin team with Obito and Rin. He could hear Kushina's laughter in his mind.

Kakashi grunted as an elbow poked into his ribs and a foot kicked him in the shin.

Minato laughed as the boys suddenly somehow managed to gang up on the silver-haired ANBU teen.

Kakashi missed hearing that laughter as he tried to free himself. He gave another huff as a knee got him in the groin. Finally freeing an arm and holding up a laughing Haru by an ankle, Kakashi gave the giggling gaki an one-eyed look.

"Hey! Let him go!" Naruto jumped up on the silver-haired teen's out-stretched arm, shouting to let his brother go.

Minato, still chuckling, took the upside-down Haru away from the teen so Kakashi could deal with his other limpet.

"Minato, it seems you have a ways to go with that pair," came Jiraiya's amused voice as the two boys demanded another go around.

Mentally, Kakashi agreed as he sat on the ground with Naruto on his back, trying to regain some dignity. Those two were heading for great things with his sensei as their father.

Somehow, Haru got away from his father and once more tried to tackle his older brother.

However winded he may be, Kakashi had one more trick up his sleeve. Just before his was tackled, he bit his thumb and called out: "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

0o0o0o0o0o

Minato stepped out of the tent, closing the flap carefully. Jiraiya and Kakashi were sitting around the fire burning tips off a couple of sticks they found.

"They asleep?" Jiraiya asked as looked up.

Minato nodded as he sat opposite of the pair.

"Thank you, Kakashi and your ninken, for wearing them out. Sometimes those two have way too much energy for even me to keep up. They really wanted you to like them."

Jiraiya gave a snort as he poured out some sake for his former student. "We could tell."

"You're looking good, Sensei," Kakashi commented, not looking up from his side of the fire. Once the boys had been sent to their cots, he had dismissed his ninken. "What's the real story? I take it you don't want those two to know."

The former Fourth Hokage sighed and told his side of the story about that night that had cost him so much. He also spoke of summoning the Shinigami to make a deal. However, instead of spending eternity in the stomach of the Death Spirit, Minato had been given another offer which he took.

"I can only cross the barrier on this night once a year," he finished, looking over at the standing stones. "The only reason I came back last year was for Naruto. It took me that long to breach the barrier keeping me out. But until I fulfill my part of the bargain. . ."

"That means you can return?" Jiraiya asked, hopefully.

Minato shook his head. "I have a deal with the Shinigami. Haru-chan lost his parents three and a half years ago to someone worse than Orochimaru. There's a prophesy and someone decided to monkey around with it, making the Death Spirit anxious. My bargain is to help Haru-chan to fulfill this prophesy, and only then I can return with my sons."

"But you returned. . ." Kakashi pointed out.

"I didn't stay. I push the limit on that, but I wanted Naruto. He's my son, and I really did not trust the council to leave him alone. I definitely don't trust Danzo and those other two advisors. I couldn't help worrying about Naruto. Was he eating right? Was the Third raising him as I wanted? Was the village treating him like hero? If it wasn't for the toads giving me reports, I would've gone mad," Minato looked over at the tent.

Then his face turned hard and unforgiving. "Imagine my anger when I found Naruto screaming in pain as several adult including a couple MY shinobi attacking him in a dark alley. Where were his god-parents? Where was his big brother?"

Kakashi hung his head. "I was ordered by Danzo and the civilian council to stay away from Naruto or being sent on a five-year mission away from the village. And after losing my team, then you and Kushina-nee, I wasn't in a good place. Master Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade were not around. What do I know about raising a baby? In the ANBU, I could secretly watch over him the best I could when I could get away with it. It was hard; he looks so much like you and acted like Kushina-nee."

Minato's features softened. He remembered that Kakashi had arrived at that alley, a bit late but still. . .

"When I was told you both were dead," Jiraiya picked up the tale. "I knew I couldn't raise him. So, I did what I could away from the village, I did send money and gifts for his upkeep. In the first five years, I have intercepted 21 assassination attempts on Naruto and the Third. I trusted the Third to do the right thing. I swear if I knew what was going on, I would've done something. The council tied his hands as well Kakashi's and mine."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. Danzo and the council had a lot to answer for.

"So, what was going on in Leaf?" the former Hokage asked, changing the subject. Naruto was now with him and safe; that was all that mattered now. "The toads have been giving some reports. They haven't said much, but that was how I finally knew how Naruto was being treated."

So went the rest of the night as they went through several pots of tea, snacks as well as a couple of bottles of sake, only finishing as the sun started to break through the trees.

Minato quickly woke the boys, so they could say good-bye.

Kakashi pulled Naruto up into a hug. He whispered into the sleepy boy's ear. "Grow strong, little brother. I'll see you and Haru next year."

Naruto nodded as he gave a huge yawn. "Promise?"

Kakashi placed a gloved hand on the boy's tousled hair and gave a nod.

Haru leaned against his Tou-san and waved sleepily. Jiraiya came up and took him from Minato and said almost the same thing to the sleepy child.

Haru nodded and he snuggled against the white-haired sannin with a yawn. Minato smiled as took the half-asleep boy back.

The trio waved to the pair as they disappeared through the portal back into their world.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kakashi raced back to the Leaf. He was burning through the light buzz from the sake and lack of sleep. Master Jiraiya had remained behind to make sure the camp and the seals were well hidden for next year's visit. He did have to muse that Naruto looked good after being away from the village for a year. He recovered nicely. Kakashi had been worried that hadn't been the case. And Minato's other son. His newest little brother was interesting and the perfect off-set to Naruto. His green eyes reminded him at lot of Kushina-nee and that streak of mischief. . . Minato-sensei was a great father, but he did have his hands full with those two.

The village came into sight. He needed to get his mind on what he would tell Lord Third. He hated lying to the leader of the village, his leader to whom he owed absolute loyalty, but Minato-sensei was also loyal to the village and had sacrificed his life and family to the village who had spit on it. Minato-sensei's secrets brought no harm to the village and had everything to do with protecting Naruto. According to sensei, someone had unleashed the nine-tails when Kushina went into labor, thus sealing Kushina's fate, and forcing that deal. According to Minato-sensei, the enemy got away before he made the deal with the Shinigami, leaving Naruto alone.

Jiraiya, after securing their camp site, was even now looking for him. However, if that person ever got in Kakashi's sight... Then there were Lord Third and the council, doing everything possible to keep Naruto isolated and downtrodden. Kakashi was now convinced there was a conspiracy, and he had the feeling that Danzo was behind it. It was no secret that the old war-hammer wanted Naruto in his ROOT program. Thankfully, Lord Third denied the request. Kakashi walked through the village on his way to the Hokage Tower. He would keep Minato-sensei's secrets by continuing to hide in the darkness for now. It was for the good of his make-shift family and the village.

He couldn't wait until next year to see how much stronger his little brothers would become.

0o0o0o0o0o0

 **ANBU** – Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai ( Special Assassination and Tactical Squad). The hokage's shinobi black op's.

 **Inu** – dog. Kakashi's ANBU code name.

 **Konohagakure** – Village in the Leaves or Hidden Leaf Village and literally meaning: Village Hidden by Tree Leaves

 **Uzushiogakure** – Hidden Eddy Village, Village Hidden by Whirlpools and literally meaning: Village Hidden by Whirling Tides.

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** – summoning jutsu, Kakashi uses to call for his ninken. Kakashi has 6.

More on Danzo and Root later in the story, but then you can always look it up.

Until next time. GF


	7. Chapter 7

Deal

A/N: See rant at the bottom of the chapter.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 7

Snuffles glared at the sleeping barn owl that was resting on the back of Minato's breakfast chair, waiting for the family to come home for the day. Tally had let the owl in, but it was apparent that it wanted a reply.

Snuffles glared as he wagged his tail. Tomorrow would be Prongslet's eleventh birthday. He just knew what the letter contained. In fact, he was very certain that there would be two letters – one for each boy.

It made sense, as Naruto's letter hadn't come yet. It would stand to reason it would arrive on Harry's birthday as well. Magic can be a bit persnickety at times.

It's too bad that the family left the home so early in the morning and missed the owl.

Tally had already fed it and taken care of its needs. So now, it was a waiting game.

It wasn't long after that that the trio walked into the door. Snuffles gave a loud " _woof_ " as Tally popped in.

"Masters, an owlly is waiting for you all day. It's over there," she said. "Would not let poor Tally take the letters. Tally did check the letters. They'se be clean."

The two boys grinned and raced to the breakfast nook and the sleeping owl, who startled awake at their loud cheer.

"Boys!" called Minato as he walked into the area. "I will get them."

"But _Tou-san_!" they cried, freezing in their tracks.

Minato chuckled as he relieved the owl and smiled. "I take it you want a reply?" He handed the letters bearing the seal of Hogwarts to his anxious sons who couldn't wait to tear into them.

The owl bobbed its head.

"Then wait a bit," he told it as Tally popped in with parchment and inkwell. " _Arigato_ , Tally."

As the boys were reading their letters and comparing them to each other, Minato quickly replied:

" _Dear Professor,_

 _I am writing to let you know that both my sons, Haru and Naruto Namikaze will be attending Hogwarts, but there is a small problem that must be addressed. If you could meet me at my home, number 6 Privet Dr. tomorrow afternoon about 1 p.m., I will clarify the problem and hope you can offer a solution._

 _Minato Namikaze_ "

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Professor Minerva McGonagall, a stern but fair professor, was going through the return mail of the new first years. This job came up every year at the same time. She had a lot of experience with it, but she never failed to be thorough and careful in this job. It wouldn't do to be sloppy when the start into the magical education of a new year group was concerned. So far, everything was going like it should. The children that had been contacted via letter were answering them like they should, which let her check their acceptance of their places here at Hogwarts. The visits to the muggleborns had already been performed, she always took care of that before everything else, as she knew from experience that muggles often needed more time to accept the news of their child having a power like magic, which for muggles was stuff of their fairy tales, not a real thing.

Then she frowned. There was one name not on the list and it should be – Harry James Potter. His name wasn't there. Strange. She was absolutely sure that he would be turning eleven at the end of July this year, which meant his letter should have gone out, like all the others that were born during September 1979 and August 1980.

She checked the letters that were marked as having been sent out by owl again against the master list and yes, his name wasn't there. This was strange and worrisome. She'd need to report this to Albus, but it would have to wait until he was back in the castle. It was always a hassle to contact him via owl, as he had the most annoying habit of switching places all the time, which let him miss several owls in the past. She didn't bother with that method anymore, as it was just an exercise in frustration. She had better things to do with her time. Especially when she had this much work to do.

Another owl entered and dropped off a late return note. She frowned, hoping it was her missing student. No, it was from that foreign friend of James and Lily's before they died. She recalled he was a very polite man who used the strange honorifics at the end of a name.

After reading the letter over several times, she dismissed the owl and stood. Well, she would have to make that appointment tomorrow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At one in the afternoon the next day, Professor McGonagall was ushered into a very pleasant living room by a human-looking Tally.

"Thank you for coming, _sensei_ , James and Lily- _san_ spoke highly of you," Minato said with a smile, "Please have a seat and Tally, tea please."

Minerva sat in the offered cushioned chair. She had heard that this man was Japanese and occasionally used foreign jabber in his speech. This must be one of the examples. Nobody she knew would add suffixes to the names of a person.

"A nice place," she complimented in her Scottish rogue. "A house elf disguised as a muggle?"

A tea service appeared before them on the coffee table.

"It's easier that way, _sensei_ , as we are living in a very normal community," Minato explained as he waved his hand over the set. "Care to play mother? I believe that is the term used, _ne_?"

Minerva smiled. "It is. Well, at least you know your manners, young man." She made her cup first and then his, as she gestured on what he wanted in his cuppa.

They made small talk as they sipped their tea. Once finished, Minerva cleared her throat. "Now then, my time is limited. What is the problem?"

" _Sensei_ , have you noticed a certain name that is not on your list?" he asked.

"I have, and it doesn't escape my notice that I helped deliver the wee bairn across the street going on ten years come Halloween," she replied, frowning at the memory of not being happy about that action, but when Albus Dumbledore got something in his head, he wouldn't be deterred from it, no matter who objected.

Minato pulled out a copy of Lily's will that had a Gringotts' seal on it. "The original is safe, and if something happens to me, then it will be published in the _Daily Prophet_. He wasn't supposed to go to Lily's sister."

She took the will and read it. She recognized Lily Potter's hand writing and blinked. "This is a mistake! Albus had all the wills sealed for security reasons. He says that wee Harry needed to be with family."

"No, madam, he had them sealed because he wanted to have control over my friends' son," Minato told her, his eyes growing cold and hard. If any of his former _shinobi_ were around, they would be backing away in fear.

"Lily- _san_ didn't want her sister and husband anywhere near her precious son should anything happen. She had a feeling that your Leader of the Light would not allow their last wishes to be fulfilled. And she was right."

Minerva looked thoughtful about that claim, but many things she had noticed would support this outrageous statement. And she herself had protested that Albus left the boy with those terrible muggles. Not to mention that she knew that he had a manipulative streak, even if she was also convinced that he didn't want to actively harm people, even if it could appear like that.

"I see. Well that explained that," she huffed as she took a sip of tea, wishing it was something stronger. "Albus is out of the castle for the moment on ICW business. So, he doesn't know." The word ' _yet_ ' was left unspoken.

"Yes, well, there's another problem you should know. . ."

Minerva left not long after that. She was not happy with the situation and knew that Albus would be less so. There was nothing she or the headmaster could do. Magic, especially Christmas wasn't to be messed with.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Since it was summer break and their father was meeting someone from Hogwarts, the boys plus Snuffles had been sent to the Japanese Consulate for the day.

Minato wanted the boys and Sirius out of the house and away from the Hogwarts professor, just in case she brought someone with her. The Japanese Magical Ambassador was more than willing to take the trio. His son, Kyo, became good friends with the boys when attending classes.

It was also well known that Snuffles was an escaped convict, or rather, an escaped refugee from the harsh prison known as Azkaban.

Minato had brought Snuffles to the Consulate in for questioning, not long after rescuing him. An hour later, Sirius Black was cleared of all charges against him, at least, by IWC standards.

So, if he needed sanctuary, he could come to the Japanese Magical Embassy. The main problem in clearing him fully was the stubbornness of the British Ministry of Magic and the meddling of a certain old man, who didn't want him out and capable of influencing his ' _pawn_ ' in ways he didn't accept. And it was an open secret that the British had the horrible habit of letting unwanted witnesses or players vanish before they could be put on trial. Sirius Black wasn't the only one to never get a trial, if somebody that had enough money and influence wanted it to happen. But as long as this concerned inner workings of Wizarding Britain, the ICW couldn't step in.

The boys enjoyed playing video games with Kyo as well as watched a few of their favorite anime shows. Sirius wished he could play along, too, but he was still stuck as a dog.

"Wonder how the meeting's going?" Naruto asked, as he leveled up.

"Dunno," Haru asked as he killed another orc. "GOT IT!"

Snuffles whined.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minerva walked back into Hogwarts, still reeling from the afternoon meeting. Minato Namikaze was a man who lived up to his reputation in the Ministry. Albus, unknowingly, had made a powerful enemy in that man.

Mr. Namikaze was powerful and a leader. It was in the man's bearing and voice. He would do anything to protect his sons, both of them. She went over to the list for first years and yes, Harry Potter no longer existed as a name. He was now: Haru James Potter Namikaze. It was right there, next to Naruto Namikaze. That he would be magically adopted into the Namikaze family through a Christmas wish was unheard of. Never in all her days . . .

But the magical adoption had gone through. Magic bonds like that cannot be gain-said. Harry Potter no longer existed and now had a magical family that would fight Albus on every front, if the man didn't back off. There was no way Albus could sweep this under the rug or have a law passed in his favor. The Goblins were prepared to do whatever to help that family to stay together.

That they had been forced to live across from Petunia and that awful husband of hers was criminal. That man, Minato, couldn't do much to the Dursleys, due to certain Magical laws. The fact that he had to take what the Dursleys dished out to keep Albus from interfering was shameful. Equally shameful was the fact that not once in all the years Harry was supposed to live there that the old _bampot_ had ever visited.

Personally, she was looking forward to the dressing down she would give the long-bearded _bampot._ He had outright lied to her when she asked about Harry's living conditions, especially during the years before Mr. Namikaze had taken the poor boy in. The things she had been told made her slightly homicidal and the target was also clear. She had been right in everything she had warned Albus about and it was even worse than she had feared. But no, her opinion wasn't important.

That man really need to stop playing around with the lives of others. He had no right to interfere like that. No matter what convoluted reason he might give. Her opinion had been shaken well this afternoon. Nothing justified treating any child like that. It was a blessing that Harry, no she should start thinking of him as Haru, had a family again that wouldn't stand back and let bad things happen to him.

She would help that family any way she could, including making sure that both boys remain in the same house at Hogwarts, even if it meant giving them a private room off one of the dorms. That magical bond of theirs demanded that they not be parted. May Merlin help any who got in those boys' ways, because Magic won't.

First, she would confirm the boys' place as first years, then go have a talk with Severus. If he thought she would allow him to follow Albus' lead and be cruel to Lily's boy, he had another thing coming. Then she was going to get roaring drunk, knowing the dour man probably wouldn't heed her warning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minato watched the reeling professor leave as she came, through the front door. He looked at the tall clock and realized he had an hour before the boys came home. Maybe he'd order take-out tonight. Hmm. . .there was a thought. Naruto loved ramen and Haru loved cashew chicken. It wasn't quite Japanese fare, but it was a small reminder of home.

' _Well_ ,' he mused as he went into the kitchen to tell Tally. ' _I can at least get some work done before the boys and Snuffles get home_.'

He smiled. That dog had been an interesting addition to the family. Neither man was gay, but both had a strong love for the two boys. And yet, they lived comfortably together. Sirius could only be himself at night and away from any widows. Well, most windows were charmed to keep the _nosey_ _parkers_ away, as the wizard would say. He would help the boys with any homework or spell work, as needed. Minato would teach both boys _shinobi_ lessons as well as physical training.

Minato chuckled remembering the first time the boys ' _played_ ' with Kakashi. They were just starting to learn _taijutsu_. Naruto was still overcoming his five years of neglect from the villagers. Now, they were mid-genin in strength. By rights, they both should've been ready to graduate from the Academy by now, and on a team.

His thoughts turn to their schooling. Seals and Runes were taught by both men when Sirius discovered how close both disciplines were. Both Haru and Naruto soaked up the lessons like sponges. They were already into fifth year rune studies and intermediate seal studies.

As Sirius said one night, "Harry may look like James, but he's his mother's son."

Minato agreed, as he felt the same way about Naruto. He had his father's looks but Kushina's free spirit.

Both men had the same thought: Kami help Hogwarts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **bampot** – Scottish insult for idiot

 **nosey parker** – British slang that means: an overly inquisitive person.

 **A personal rant:** I have been getting complaints on my writing and frankly I rarely respond to them. I know I cannot please everyone and I don't even try. If you don't like it, don't read. There is no call to leave nasty comments and give chapter and verse as to why you do not like it. Seriously? Again, if you don't like, don't read.

Even some of my most favorite authors here have stories I do not like. So what?

For those that complain about me not following canon? My answer: Why are you reading fan-fiction? Not every story here will follow canon to the letter or it would not be called fan fiction. Get over yourselves.

 **That said** : It has been one year since I lost Frau, who passed Oct. 24, 2017.

She was my muse, my BFF, my beta and co-writer. She helped reign me in when I got on a tangent. She added the color to my stories. I haven't found anyone to take her place, I may never will.

Don't get me wrong both Miriam 1 and White Angel of Auralon do a great job helping me, and I appreciate that BIG time, but they are not Frau.

Until next time. - GF

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The parts of the challenge that has been fulfilled for now:

Rescues Naruto when he was five and grows up in Little Whinging **check**

Dursley's tried to punish Harry **check (sort of)**

Sirius is there for Harry **check**

Minato important to WW **check (sort of)**


	8. Chapter 8

Deal

A/N: Here's to another chapter. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter and taking so long. The holidays were upon me, before I knew it. Thankfully, everything is now over. So here is something to start the new year.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 8

Dumbledore stood looking out of his office's window at the distant village known as Hogsmeade, and beyond that, the small train station where the Hogwarts Express would be arriving in a few hours. He often did that the first day of a new school year, pondering which kind of new and old students the train would bring to the school.

But his mind was mainly concentrated on one thought – Harry Potter would be arriving on that train. He wondered what the boy would be like. The reports he had received from Arabella said that Harry was a biddable child and got along well with the neighborhood children. The uncle was a strict but fair man. It was strange that Petunia was rarely mentioned.

It was also strange that Hagrid hadn't been needed to bring Harry his letter. He had nearly been sure that it would be difficult to make the Dursleys accept that Harry had to attend Hogwarts. Did that mean that Petunia had let go of her disappointment for being a squib? Did she take Harry to the Alley to get his supplies?

Minerva didn't say anything about Harry having accepted his place at Hogwarts. But that didn't have to mean anything negative. She was very busy with the new first-year visits. And if something was terribly wrong, she would have informed him. Probably she simply considered Harry accepting his place as business as usual. She did say that they were getting a pair of magical twins. He wasn't certain what that meant, but it would be cleared up during the sorting, he was sure. Perhaps another pair with a connection like Fred and George Weasley?

Then his thoughts drifted into a darker direction.

It seemed that Sirius Black, once he had escaped from Azkaban, had managed to stay hidden, despite the efforts to find him by the Ministry of Magic. Still, he hadn't shown up in Little Whinging, Albus was certain that Arabella would have mentioned that in her reports. The Blood Wards must've done an excellent job keeping him out. It only proved his theory that Black was a Death Eater, after all, and had betrayed the Potters. He was right to seal their will.

At least Ollivander had reported that Harry was chosen by the second wand with Fawkes' feather. The first one had been bought by Tom Riddle, who had later become Voldemort. And now the second one belonged to Harry Potter. That fact also proved, in his opinion, that the boy and Tom were connected somehow, and the prophesy was still in play.

His musings turned towards the new term and the item hidden within the bowels of the school. The old headmaster knew that this was going to very an interesting year. He had great plans, which would finally start, now that Harry was returning to the Wizarding World. Hopefully he had made friends with some children of the right sort of family, like the Weasleys.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In her office, Minerva McGonagall was going over the list of the new first-years one last time. She smiled as she remembered her visit with Mr. Namikaze. He had done a fine job raising Lily and James' son as well as his own son.

She still hadn't mentioned to Albus that Harry Potter no longer existed. 'Served the man right,' she silently mused. She had repeatedly told him that the Dursleys were the worse sort of muggles but did he listen? That man never listened if the advice went against what he wanted to do. She was looking forward to see his face when he figured out that somebody had dared to interfere with his plans.

Well, tonight's sorting would be interesting.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The Namikaze boys had the train cabin all to themselves. A seal slapped to the door saw to it. Neither of them was feeling very social at the moment, and were already missing Tou-san, Tally and Snuffles. Although they spent their days at the Consulate School, it was a day school. They returned home every night. This time, this was different.

Tou-san had taken them to platform nine and three quarters a bit earlier than most families went there, to have a bit of piece and quiet while saying goodbye to his sons. Snuffles had decided that it was safer to stay at home and had said his goodbyes to the boys before they left for London. He had given them a few bits of advice, among them not neglecting having fun over doing well in classes. After all, Sirius and Haru's birth father had managed to do both while they were there.

They would have preferred to continue their education the same way as before, being day students, but there was one problem. Tou-san had promised Haru's birth parents that he would attend Hogwarts for at least one year. And he wouldn't be going alone. Thankfully, Naruto inherited his magic from tou-san, so that he could attend with his little brother. Their magic bonding that Christmas enhanced whatever little magical potential Naruto did have, which became stronger, allowing him to attend Hogwarts.

At the moment, Haru was sitting upside down on the cabin ceiling, reading his potions book. Naruto was busy sitting on the wall, throwing conjured senbons at a target on the other side.

A knock at the door caused the boys to look over at the sealed door. A bushy-haired girl was trying to get in. She seemed annoyed.

After exchanging a look with each other, Haru sighed and murmured something in Japanese, dropped to the floor and went to open the door.

"What were you doing? How did you do that? Can anyone do it?" she screeched, trying to step into the cabin, but she was hindered by Haru blocking the door, "I've never seen anything like it!" she fired one question after another without giving Haru a chance to speak.

"Gomen," Haru said with a slight bow. "Uh. . . Are you always this rude?"

"Huh!? What do you mean rude?" she asked, lowering her tone slightly, "I happened to know I have perfect manners!"

"No, you don't –ttebayo," Naruto argued as he dropped down unto the seat below him. He stood and removed the senbons from the wall. "At least, I know you first introduce yourself. And you don't fire questions like a machine gun, which will prevent that anybody can answer one of them. Hmm, my aim's a little off with all this moving around."

"But. . . how did you?" she asked, looking at the spot where Naruto had been sticking on the wall.

"Sticking charms. Now what did you want?" Haru asked. He wasn't about to tell her about chakra and their secret training.

"I'm looking for a toad."

The boys exchanged a look. They have seen a lot of toads over the years. Their tou-san could summon them with ease.

"What kind of a toad?" Naruto asked, suspiciously.

She huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "A magical toad that belongs to a friend. It escaped from his compartment."

Haru frowned and then shrugged. "Nope, haven't seen it."

"Did you ask a prefect if he can be summoned? The spell is a fourth-year spell –ttebayo."

"Huh? What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means 'you know' or 'believe it.' Now, if nothing else?" Haru slammed the door on her and resealed it. He shook his head as he returned to his seat.

"Some people," Naruto huffed as he bit his thumb and slammed it down on the train floor saying "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

"Hey Gamatatsu, how are things?" Haru asked, in Japanese, as he peered down at the yellow toad with a blue vest that appeared in front of Naruto. Although Naruto had signed the contract last Halloween, it was conditional because of his age. He was really too young for it; for now, he could only call on certain young toads. Mainly Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, the sons of the chief Gamabunta.

"Can't complain, Har-chan," the yellow toad replied back in perfect Japanese, as it hopped up onto the bench seat next to Haru. "Why did you call me? Got any more candy?"

"Seems one of the kid's magical toad decided to do a walk about," Haru replied as he fished out a piece of taffy and tossed it up into the air. "Can you find it and bring it here?"

The toad caught the unwrapped bit of processed sugar with his elongated tongue and pulled it into his mouth. The toad then popped out and back in a few seconds.

"Says he's called 'Trevor'," Gamatatsu translated. "Man, he has a strange accent. He was looking for some water and maybe a few flies to tie him over until he can get where ever they were going. Says his kid isn't too bright. Got any more candy?"

Naruto pulled out and unwrapped another piece of taffy and tossed it into the air. The little toad snatched it as he did the first.

"Thanks, Gamatatsu. We'll take it from here," Haru said with a grin.

The little toad gave a nod and poofed away.

"Well Trevor, we can't deal with flies, but I think we can deal with some water," Haru told the toad as he conjured a small terrarium with wet soil, small green plants and a small pool off to the side. "This work for now?"

The toad gave a croak and hopped into the small glass container, happy.

They could feel the summoning spell hit their seal and bounced off. The two boys gave a sheepish look as both chuckled.

"Oops?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Trevor's owner turned out to be Neville Longbottom.

Haru and Naruto exchanged a look. They knew all about the Longbottoms. Their parents had been friends and co-workers. And, according to tou-san, Neville and Haru would've grown up together as god-brothers, if a certain old headmaster hadn't sealed the Potters' will.

Neville was very thankful to get Trevor back but was a little confused by the glass case.

"Toads are not like frogs," Haru explained. "They need earth with a bit of water to bathe in. Plants that will attract their next meal. They're also great listeners."

Neville blushed as Haru explained, with Naruto nodding in agreement. They talked for a while, with Neville trying to memorize their advice how to take better care of Trevor.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As the first years waited to enter the Great Hall, a small fight broke out between two boys – one was a redhead, and another was a white-blond.

Seems they had a family vendetta going. Family vendettas were a serious thing in the Wizarding World, and not to be taken lightly. The brothers exchanged a bored looked. Not their problem.

The spat, in Naruto's opinion it wasn't much of a fight, as both boys had no idea how to actually cause damage to the other, didn't last long as Professor McGonagall, a stern-looking witch, broke them up. They were informed that everything was ready for them and to follow her. Soon they were all put into two lines and followed Professor McGonagall, into the Great Hall, where they found the rest of the school waiting for them.

When they were at the front of the Great Hall, with only the teacher's table being between them and the wall that held multiple tall windows, a rugged old wizard hat sang a weird song and afterwards the sorting began. Before long, Haru's name was called.

Haru felt weird speaking in his mind to a talking hat.

"I see," it said in his mind. "You're magically bonded to your adopted brother. I see you are Slytherin by nature, whereas your brother is Gryffindor to the core, and it would be very painful to separate you. Hmmm, a problem, indeed."

Haru closed his eyes and waited as the sorting hat thought, then heard it speak. "Naruto Namikaze come here!"

Gasps and mutterings filled the Hall as this was unprecedented.

Professor McGonagall sighed and announced to everyone, "I was warned this might happened. Both boys magically bonded themselves as magical brothers through accidental Christmas Magic. Mr. Namikaze, come here."

Soon Haru was joined by his brother and the hat continued to muse at his choices. "I see. Yes, that makes sense. I only have one thing to say –"

"Both are Gryffindors!"

When the sorting was over, and Minerva went to put away the hat and stool for another year, she was stopped.

"Professor McGonagall, we seemed to be missing a student?" came the headmaster's voice from the head-table.

Minerva smiled, having expected this, and sat the hat covered stool down and pulled out her list and checked it. "No. I called every student's name."

"No, I'm certain that Harry Potter is eleven. Surely he was on the list?" denied Dumbledore.

"Oh, he was on the list. I visited with his guardian while you were doing ICW business. He's here," she informed him.

Everyone looked around to see if they could find him. They hadn't heard his name being called either. Having a famous wizard attending school was of course a matter of interest for everybody, thus they tried identifying him among the newly-sorted first-years.

Suddenly the hat spoke, "I sorted him myself, along with his brother. They are not twins by blood, but by magic. To separate them would be a crime against Magic Herself, as She joined them at their request."

Albus Dumbledore paled as he looked over at the Gryffindor Table to the only non-identical twins that were sorted into that House. He was putting the clues together and didn't like where this was going. He suddenly saw a certain similarity of one of the boys to somebody else. Both boys smiled angelically up at him.

Haru stood, still with a grin that would rival that of his father, James Potter, after a successful prank, "My name's Haru James Potter Namikaze. I will answer to Haru or Mr. Namikaze and not to Harry or Mr. Potter. I will ignore you, if you do. I don't care if you are a teacher or a student. Harry Potter does not exist in real life, not any more. If you think I'm like anything in those fictional books or even the history books, you were deceived and should get your money back."

He sat back down as Naruto decided to do a finger count-down, when he reached one – the whole hall erupted into loud chaos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The boys are now at Hogwarts. Let the games begin.

Until next time. - GF


	9. Chapter 9

Deal

A/N: The game is afoot. This chapter is mostly on Albus' reaction to the welcoming feast. More student interaction is in the next chapter.

Again special thanks to White Angelf Auralon and Miriam1 for their great editing skills. They are the best!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcome, flames aren't.

Chapter 9

Albus tiredly walked into his office once the Welcoming Feast was finally over. The meal had been long as well as frustrating. Young Harry was not what his was expecting or what Arabella had reported. What in Merlin's name happened? Who actually raised him?

Although, the name Namikaze did sounded familiar. Where did he hear that name before? Sometimes it was troublesome to have that many positions to his name. Sorting information for each one could be a hassle. Well, once he had the time, he would consult his pensieve. It was a true blessing that the school owned one that was located in the headmaster's office.

It was actually one thing he didn't bother telling the other teachers. He let them assume that the fabulous magical device was his personal possession without ever truly claiming it. He liked how just not denying certain assumptions raised their impression of him. After all, pensieves were very hard to create and the knowledge of how to do it, was believed lost. The remaining ones were priceless treasures. Curiously, Armando Dippet, his predecessor, didn't know what the device that he had stored in the back of his cupboard was. Thus, the other teachers didn't realize that Albus Dumbledore hadn't brought it to Hogwarts, just found it when he took over the position as headmaster.

Right now, the aged headmaster wasn't looking forward to the staff meeting he had called for tonight. He would much rather sort his thoughts first, but certain things had to be done before the classes started again. He couldn't afford taking the time to puzzle out who exactly Namikaze was. He had to wait until his heads of houses were done bedding down their charges in their respective houses, but still, he needed answers to how this happened.

According to what the lad said during the feast, Harry Potter doesn't exist, except in the stories and articles that he, Albus Dumbledore, had allowed to be printed to calm the demands on knowing the life of their young savior from the wizarding public. He did nothing to curve their interest or false assumptions. It was all to the 'greater good,' after all.

He had wanted Harry to be ignorant of his place in the Wizarding World and had hoped to keep Harry humble and willing to follow his lead. The lad needed to follow the headmaster's lead if the Wizarding World were to survive the upcoming war. He greatly disliked a new factor being introduced to his plans. Especially as this factor seemed to have meddles for a long time already, without him ever being informed about it. That was truly an unpleasant surprise.

An hour later, his senior staff finally wandered in. Severus Snape, head of Slytherin, took the seat furthest on the left, next to him Filius Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw took his seat. Then Pomona Sprout, head of Hufflepuff followed, and last Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor and deputy headmistress finished the line. The look on her face promised a verbal beating.

On Albus' desk was a tray with several empty glasses and a tall bottle of Ogden's Finest. However, there were several fingers width missing. An empty glass sat in front of the Headmaster.

"I told ye Albus, ye ol' bampot!" They were the worst muggles ever!" Minerva started in after she had downed a shot of fire-whiskey.

"Now Minerva... "

"No Albus! I won't hear of it. I saw a copy of Lily's personal will. She left it with the goblins to keep you from interfering. She had a feeling that she couldn't trust you to do the right thing! She did not trust you!" the Scottish professor hissed at him.

"You sealed the Potter wills?" Pomona asked.

Albus nodded. "I thought it best for security reason. Back in 1981, after the tragic deaths of James and Lily, too many Death Eaters were still running around; I just wanted to keep Harry safe."

"Safe!? Leaving him on a door step in winter is what you call safe!?" Minerva shrieked, "I remember that night. I told you those muggles were bad, but you ignored me. Not to mention that it was already quite cold. I don't know what possessed me to allow you to leave the baby on the doorstep. Probably I wasn't thinking straight after the shock of hearing the confirmation that James and Lily had died!"

"You kept assuring me he would be fine. You lied to me!" Severus Snape, one of the most hated professors in Hogwarts, interjected.

"According to Lily's will, it stated that under no circumstances her boy was to be given over to her squib sister!" Minerva informed them, not at all calming down. She poured herself another shot. "That woman never cared for Lily after she attended Hogwarts! Lily was afraid of what that porker of a husband her sister married would do to her son, if he ever got his hands on him. AND you just had to interfere! You had to play your games, ye ol' bampot! Now, thanks to you, he has lost his name and his inheritance!"

"I thought it best that he be raised away from the notoriety," a slightly drunk Albus informed them, "Besides I was able to tie Lily's blood protection into wards surrounding Harry where his blood family lived. I had Arabella Figg watching him. Her reports... "

"And you thought the boy would be safe with … with that harridan Petunia Evans?" Professor Snape sneered, still glaring down at the headmaster, "She hated Lily when she couldn't attend Hogwarts. She was so jealous of Lily that she would revile Lily every chance she got. Even when we were still children, before Lily and I started Hogwarts, she would call Lily a freak. You... You decided ...! You knew more than Lily on where to place her precious son! You senile old fool!"

A flushed Albus looked abashed as he stroked his beard. "I had hoped that Petunia would overcome her feelings for Lily and raise Harry right."

"Not hardly, ye ol' gutter snipe!" Minerva snorted. "You can thank Minato Namikaze for taking Harry away from Petunia a month after he was placed there by us. By then, according to what he showed me – Harry had developed a severe case of diaper rash, he was sitting in his own waste locked in the cupboard under the stairs next to the cleaning supplies. Mr. Namikaze has the photos to confirm that fifteen-months-old Harry hadn't been properly fed or bathed since you left him there. You left him there! With those monsters!"

Severus growled as Albus hid his face in his hands.

"Mr. Namikaze told me when I visited him that the magical adoption happened when Harry was seven," she continued on growing more and more angry. She poured herself another shot. Her anger burning off the alcohol as she continued to berate her boss.

"Harry wanted to be a true part of their family," she informed them, "The man was able to get his own son away from child abusers the year before. According to him, both boys adored each other and as a true magical Christmas Wish, they wanted to be real brothers. And Magic bonded them. Yes! Albus, accidental magic at its finest on Christmas and you know what that means. Whatever you have planned for that boy you can forget it! Minato Namikaze won't allow it!"

Professor Flitwick, a diminutive wizard nodded. "I quite agree with you Minerva. That wizard is one person you don't want to anger."

"What's so special about him?" asked Pomona. She tried to recall if she had taught him in class.

"Well, he's a foreigner to begin with, and home-schooled with his magic," Filius told them, "He came to the UK several years ago. He was found actually, if what I was told by Lily Potter is true. The poor man had been exiled from his home. He had just lost his wife in child-birth and had to leave his newborn son behind to be raised by his former teacher and friends. He worried that they would just put him in an orphanage instead. Thankfully, he was able to do a secret mission and retrieved him. The boy would be about the same age as Harry Potter.

"And Albus?" the Charm's Professor continued, "The man's a natural leader and warrior. With the help and patronage of James Potter, Minato rose through the ranks of the aurors. I know for a fact that he has a mastery in Runes and DADA. Not even I could best him in the dueling rink."

"I see," Albus commented, stroking his beard. The alcohol was slowly draining from his system, allowing him to think more clearly.

Filius looked over at the headmaster. "I wouldn't try any of your games with him, Albus. He will not appreciate them. He will come after you, and you'll never know until it's too late. Because of what happened with James and Lily, he sees you as a manipulative old man that has too many positions to be healthy."

"How did you know this Filius?" asked Pomona.

"My kin. Mr. Namikaze even voluntarily went into the Pit. He called it the closest thing he could find to the training level he was used to from his home. I was invited to watch that bout. He won and the three goblins he faced never laid a blade on him," came the answer, "The goblins accord him the highest honors and will do anything he asks without fees."

Severus added. "I may hate Potter and the Marauders, but Minato Namikaze frightens even me. I can't even read him."

"Is he a dark wizard?" Albus asked as he started to make some plans, but Minerva pounded her fist on his desk, rattling the emptied glasses and the almost emptied bottle, breaking his concentration. He looked at her in shock, not being used to her acting this strongly. He was used to her allowing him to act on his plans at the school, even if she sometimes disagreed with him.

"Albus! Enough!" she demanded. "He's not a dark wizard, you ol' fusspot. He works at the Ministry as a Rune master and a hit wizard."

"He is, however, a killer," Severus commented, "You just have to look into his eyes to see it. I would say he is much more dangerous than the Dark Lord in his way."

"Is he a danger to Harry?"

Everyone glared at their clueless boss.

Filius snorted again. "Are you senile? No Albus. And I would agree with Severus in his impression of Mr. Namikaze. If given reason, Minato Namikaze will take any action he deems necessary to protect the ones he cares for. And for him that will be his sons. I wouldn't want to be in You-Know-Who's shoes should he try going after Haru Namikaze a second time. After all, even you have understood that there are worse things than death."

Albus wasn't convinced and the staff meeting broke up not long afterwards. Albus felt he still had a chance to get back some control over the situation. But his staff clearly didn't seem inclined to support him in returning Harry Potter under his control to guide him towards his destiny. He really needed to look through his memories to find out as much as possible about Minato Namikaze.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Minato looked into the boy's bedroom and at the empty bunk-beds. He didn't like that they were away from him, from their home, where he could protect them properly. He hoped he prepared them well for the year to come. He didn't doubt that they could deal with any kind of normal occurrence, but with magic involved, things were different. Especially considering that the headmaster of Hogwarts was Albus Dumbledore.

He wasn't too sure what that crafty old wizard had in store for them. And he was sure that he had plans for Haru, which consequently would draw Naruto in as well. Simply because he would never stand by and allow for his brother to be hurt. Maybe he should give the man a warning.

He frowned at the thought. Dumbledore somewhat reminded him of the more hard-headed leaders from the Elemental Nations he had faced. Perhaps he should treat him like them. They only understood one language as well. The one of subtle threats and demonstrations of his power.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Haru hated Hogwarts. Ever since the sorting and the outing of his birth name a few days ago, people had been staring at him funny. He and Naruto would walk into a classroom and conversation would stop. It was weirding them out. These other children here were all stupid in his opinion. He should knew best what his name was, not to mention how his life had been so far.

He was ready to return home. Naruto as well.

With his sensitive hearing he was hearing rumor after rumor. The current one was they were soul-mates. Both he and his little brother were gay. EWWWW! That was so gross! They were brothers. They were family, dattebayo!

The redhead in their dorm, one Ron Weasley, was the worst of the lot. The _gaki_ could not get it through what should be a brain that Haru Namikaze would not answer to any form of his old name. What the hell was so difficult to understand.

For some reason, Ronald Weasley had convinced himself that he was Haru's best mate. Even if Haru hadn't exchanged more than a few words with him, as his attitude sat totally wrong with him. Haru hated people that thought they could tell him what to do, how he should behave and so on. General manners were one thing. Their dad had made sure they knew those well. But other things like hating all Slytherins just for being sorted into that house, because Ron believed that they were all dark wizards, or that Haru shouldn't talk to other people really got on their last nerve.

Finally, having enough, Naruto started pranking the boy, much to his older brothers' amusement.

"But you are Harry Potter!" Ron Weasley shouted one night, "You're the Boy Who Lived! You even have the scar!"

Haru shrugged. "As I said repeatedly, the Harry Potter in those books is fiction! Nothing more! He only existed as a fairy tale, made up to satisfy the public good. I'm Haru Namikaze. Get over yourself! I will NOT say this again! I will not answer to any form of that name!"

It didn't help when that rude bushy-haired girl from the train started in. She had read all those books about Harry Potter. "But he is listed in the most famous wizards of all time. I read about his story in Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Modern Magical History!"

"Maybe," Naruto commented as he finished his snack, "but Haru is my brother, magic says so – _ttebayo_. We are magically adopted brothers and if he doesn't want to be this Harry Potter, what's it to you?"

No one really could argue with that, although many did try.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minerva looked up from her paperwork to a house elf popping in. The past week has been a nightmare. Thankfully, most of the professors had taken to calling the lad Haru Namikaze as he refused to answer to his old name no matter the amount of points taken off or detentions. It was confusing. At least, she, as deputy headmistress, could adjust the point system that one professor seems to be abusing, yet again.

Not to mention that she had to smooth over the indignation that Haru refused to attend the given detentions time and again. He had told her, when she asked him what had happened, that he had made it clear what his name was. It was his legal name, granted to him by Magic itself. If the teachers couldn't accept that, it was their problem, not his. He wouldn't accept detention for simply pointing out their mistake. He hadn't been rude, even if they had been, he hadn't broken any rules, and therefore he refused to be unjustly punished for it. And no matter what the headmaster ruled, the boy wouldn't follow.

And Minerva knew that if this continued, the only thing they would achieve was driving the boy out of Hogwarts. There were other options for studying magic after all in the world. The Namikaze family didn't depend on Hogwarts to get the two brothers educated.

"Professor Kitty!" a house elf announced, "A wizard is being at the gate. He wishes to speak with you."

"Who is it? Muffy?"

"Says he's Mr. Nami... Nami…" came the answer. "Sorry Professor Kitty but Muffy cannot say name."

Minerva laid down her quill and pinched the bridge of her nose. Why was she not surprised? She had expected this visit sooner or later. Simply because there was no way that Haru and Naruto wouldn't write to their father about the way things were going at Hogwarts. And they had a lot of grief to share with him.

The meeting between Minato and the Headmaster might prove to be interesting to watch, in her opinion. Wild kneazles could not drag her from witnessing it. Perhaps he would get it through Albus thick skull that he should leave the Namikaze boys alone and he had lost his right to have any say in the life of Haru.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minato never raised his voice, but simply smiled calmly at the old wizard. If anyone from the Leaf had witnessed this meeting, he would know that the Fourth Hokage was very pissed. It was when he smiled that smile with cold blue eyes that he was ready to gut his enemy. It was not a matter of if, but a matter of when. Even James and Sirius had learned, eventually, to not cross Minato when he smiled that smile.

He showed the headmaster a copy of Lily's will and then the Goblin-stamped photos of an eighteen months old Harry after he rescued him from his aunt.

"Imagine my surprise that the Child Services did not have a file on Haru," Minato informed the old headmaster, "According to the laws – of both the wizarding and muggle world– all orphans that are placed with a new family must have a file. But my adoptive son didn't. Why is that?"

Albus Dumbledore's argument died when he saw the evidence. His plans of removing Harry from this man's custody also died. He had kept Harry's placement in the Muggle World a secret to protect the boy. If the WCS got involved and with this evidence, he would never regain custody again.

The headmaster thought of obliviation, but one look at that cold smile and knew that he would be dead before he could pull his wand.

"But my dear boy..." Albus started to say only for Minato to pull out a strange looking wand.

"This is my only warning," Minato said as he threw the iron forked wand to a spot between two portraits.

The occupants of said portrays shouted in fear as the tri-pronged kunai embedded itself into the stone wall across from the headmaster's desk.

"Haru is now my son. Magic bonded him to me as his father. I've trained and raised him. You never once, as his supposed magical guardian, visited him in all the years he has lived with me. Very telling don't you think? This is your only warning, Dumbledore-san. Leave my sons alone. They have written to me about the things they experienced during the time they have been here so far, and I'm not impressed at all. You will also want to pass on a warning to your staff. If they don't treat my sons professionally, as can be expected of a Professor at Hogwarts, they will deal with me. And that is a promise."

Minato made a strange hand gesture and he was gone in a flash of yellow.

Albus and Minerva stood stunned.

"You canna't apparate out of Hogwarts!" Minerva shouted to the empty space where Minato Namikaze had stood.

Albus frowned. That wasn't apparating, but something much more frightening. He looked over at the handle of the wand embedded into the wall. How did he do that?

0o0oo0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. Weather, holidays, miscommunications galore. I really miss Frau. She knew how to write Minvera's scottish brogue better than me. See my profile for my personal rant on reviews.

Until next time. – GF


	10. Chapter 10

Deal

A/N: Here in more detail on what is going on at Hogwarts. Also, for those that are not into weapons training of any sort: live steel means real swords, daggers, etc, anything with an edge to them. They are very real, sharp and dangerous.

I just know there are people out there that would be call me about it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 10

After a couple of weeks at Hogwarts, Haru and Naruto were sneaking around, looking for a place to spar and train. It was frustrating! They couldn't start looking any sooner, as much as they wanted to, as all attention seem to be on Haru and why he didn't like his old name.

Why couldn't everyone understand!? Haru hated his fame! He didn't want the attention. No shinobi did, not even their _oniisan_ – Kakashi. It would have been acceptable if people had got over this after a week or two, they wouldn't have liked it, but understood. These people had a wrong idea of Haru for years after all, but they had both, repeatedly at that, made it clear why Haru wasn't called Harry Potter anymore.

An additional problem was that Haru and Naruto didn't know where to look for a place to spar and train without someone finding them. Since their father never went to Hogwarts, he didn't know any place where they could quietly train. And it was clear that the teachers had very different opinions what students should work on than they did. In their opinion most of their classmates were horribly lazy. Snuffles had told them stories of his school days, but they were filled with pranks and goofing off. He didn't know any place except an empty classroom. He did, however, have one piece of advice – ask Professor Flitwick. He was a dueling master and could even give advice on their training. So they did – after a week of failed searching.

"Well boys, I don't know..." the Charms Professor commented, rubbing his chin when they finally asked.

"Please sir, we would like to keep up with our training. We thought we could use an empty classroom, but curfew is bit of a problem. Also, no one is leaving me alone. They are always staring and pointing. It's getting ridiculous!" Haru groused.

"Yeah, we don't want to have _Tou-san_ upset with us for not keeping up with our training, – ' _ttebayo_ ," Naruto piped in.

"Well, I know of a place and it isn't far from Gryffindor Tower," Professor Flitwick said, rubbing his chin, "In fact, I think I would like to see you duel."

The boys grinned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Professor Flitwick, Head of the Ravenclaw House, wasn't too keen on allowing first-year students to duel each other. Also, he didn't think it would be a good idea to allow the Namikaze brothers to use an old classroom to duel in. Spell damage could get away from them. They were first years, after all. However, he was under Goblin orders to keep Mr. Namikaze happy. The man was warrior, and if he was training his sons in the same style as his, then they too would be a force to reckon with when they got older. The wizard had impressed his goblin brothers with his prowess.

Then there was the fact that the Charms Professor was a bit curious about what training the boys had already received from their father. He showed them the abandoned classroom and, with a flick of his wrist as well as calling a couple of house elves, the room was prepared the best it could be.

"That should do it, boys. Mind if I watch you train?" he asked.

The pair grinned that mischievous grin that was all too familiar to the professor. What happened next surprised him. They weren't using their wands.

Naruto crossed two hands and shouted " _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

Suddenly, ten exact copies of the blond appeared in front of him.

"It's alright, Professor," Haru informed the startled professor.

"What kind of spell was that?"

"That's not magic, sir," Haru told him, "It's something else that we would learn if we were where _Tou-san_ is from. Naruto knows what he is doing." He then sighed and shook his head. "I wish I could do that. I don't have the ability, the way Naru does. _Tou-san_ says when I am older, maybe, if I keep training. My talents run a different way."

Naruto ordered eight to work on control, then had other two work on homework, while he would spar with Haru.

Pulling a pair of kunai, Naruto tossed one at Haru. "Ready?"

"Warm up first, _Oniisan_ ," Haru called as he shed his robes which showed he had a green gi on, "You know what _Tou-san_ would say."

Naruto removed his robes to show he was wearing an orange gi and grinned.

What happened next was remarkable. Flitwick knew that Minato Namikaze was a dangerous man, but to teach his sons using 'live steel'...

The next hour, the boys trained and maybe showed off a bit for the professor. At least it looked like that to him. They walked up the stone walls, ran along the vaulted ceiling, and fought hand to hand, bouncing all over the room. And not once did they used any magic that he was familiar with. Most of their moves were called out in Japanese. He decided to take some notes about things they regularly called out and what they did, to get a better idea of their kind of training plans and abilities. It was honestly fascinating and he was the head of Ravenclaw, the house of learning, for a good reason.

An hour later, one of Naruto's look-alikes called out the time. The boys stopped what they were doing and started doing laps around the floor of the room as they cooled down.

Flitwick clapped as they came to a stop in front of him.

"Well, _sensei_?" Haru asked a little out of breath.

"In all my years, I have never seen anything like it," he honestly told them, "It is small wonder that your father has impressed the goblins."

The boys grinned as Naruto gathered up his finished homework, dismissing his other selves, one at a time.

"Mr. Namikaze, could you please tell me how you made those copies of yourself?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That night, Filius Flitwick sat in his private quarters nursing a large mug of goblin grog. He didn't usually indulge, as he was only half goblin, and the very strong drink did knock him for a loop. Never, never had he heard such a thing. _Chakra_. He would have to research it. He also found out from the boys that Minato had been the dictator of a village of ninja before he was exiled. It did explain some things about the man and his mastery of runes. From what the boys could tell him about the village, this dictator wasn't chosen for his lineage, but his skill and earned reputation.

The boys promised, if the professor promised not to tell anyone else, they could bring their father to the castle to show him more. The half-goblin found himself eager to meet the man, and maybe entice him into a dueling match. He was a warrior himself, even if his active days were in the past. But the thrill of a good fight to keep his abilities sharp always got his blood pumping.

Poor Albus. The old headmaster's plans were doomed before they even started.

Lily really did throw a monkey wrench into his plans. That boy would not stay in the Wizarding World after all this. Why would he? He didn't have any ties to the Wizarding World, outside of having to learn some control over his magic. Albus made a critical error by forcing the child to live in the Muggle World and not keeping track of him. Young Haru Namikaze was firmly entrenched in this shinobi way of life. He would never accept his old name and his place in the Wizarding World.

The old fool had lost even before his plans came into play.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione Granger watched what was unfolding before her in the Great Hall in horror. It was equivalent watching a train wreck.

Haru Namikaze was normally a nice quiet boy who followed around his slightly older, but louder, brother. Since the first week, he would correct anyone that called him Potter, if they slipped. The professors for the most part called him Mr. Namikaze, except for the potions master, who still insisted on call him Potter.

"I am Haru Namikaze. Potter is like a middle name now," he told Professor Snape, during their first potion lesson, "How would you like to be called by your middle name as if it was a curse word?" He shot back, annoyed, "I will not answer to a name that I haven't been called by since my magical adoption."

Several of the students still disagreed, as the rumor made its round. He was their savior and wasn't allowed to change their pre-conceived ideas. It was doubtful that their attitude would do them any favours, no matter if they thought they could get away with it, believing that Haru would cave in one day. They had no idea how stubborn Haru could be. Rightfully in her opinion. Adoption was a concept she was familiar with from the muggle world. A child that was adopted got the name of its adoptive parents and while she thought it could choose going back to its birth name when they were adults, most didn't want to, as they were happy to have gained a new family.

Hermione had come into the Great Hall for dinner with Haru and his brother Naruto. The pair of boys took her under their wings when they noticed how she alienated everyone around her. They were carefully weaning her off her know-it-all attitude, much to the staff's gratitude. It was rough going, but at least they were nice about it. She liked having someone watching her back, for once. They didn't seem to be put-off by her know-it-all attitude.

"HEY, POTTER!"

Haru continued, ignoring the shout, telling Naruto what had happened in the library. Hermione sighed. This would be a train wreck, she was certain of that.

Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin first year, another that tried to form a friendship with the black-haired boy, shouted again, "Hey, Potter. I'm speaking to you."

Ron Weasley shouted back, "Lay off, you slimy snake! Potter doesn't answer to the likes of you, right Harry?"

Haru continued to head for a seat at the Gryffindor table when Weasley made to throw an arm over his shoulder as if they were best mates. Everyone had seen Naruto do that countless of times, so of course, the red-head thought the smaller boy wouldn't mind.

What happened next had the students of Hogwarts gossiping for weeks.

Haru, not missing a beat and back turned, grabbed Weasley's arm and with a tug and a good use of gravity flung the red-head across his shoulder and into the chest of Malfoy.

They landed across the Hufflepuff table. A glaring green-eyed first year with hands out ready for any attack, said in a very cold voice, "My name is Haru Namikaze! I told you at the Welcoming Feast that I will not answer to Potter, can't you people get it through that thick grey mass you call a brain? Leave me alone!"

"POTTER!" shouted Professor Snape as he billowed down the aisle. "Detention! Fifty points from Gryffindor for violence against another student!"

Haru looked at Naruto who grinned at his brother, as he watched as the pair of boys struggled to untangle themselves.

"Hey, bro? Know any Potter here?" Haru asked, innocently.

"Nope," came the reply, with a scratching of the head, "Can you hum a few bars?"

Haru turned back to the Potions Master as his green-eyes glared up at him. "Sorry sir, there is no Potter here. If I see him, I'll let him know he has a detention."

Hermione face-palmed as she watched the aftermath. She knew this was boiling for over a week, but now it was happening. Haru Namikaze had finally reached the limit of his patience. Not too surprising. She was sure others in his situation would have snapped long before this.

Severus Snape prided himself at making any year student quake at his presence but this . . . Looking down into those angry green eyes, he was looking at a young Lily Evans in justified anger. He couldn't turn away.

"What is the meaning of this?" came Professor McGonagall's voice, as she also walked down the aisle to the confrontation.

"Just Haru being fed up by being called the wrong name since he came here, _-ttebayo_ , and people expecting him to answer," Naruto answered as Haru continued to stare up at the potions master.

"Blondie over there called out 'Potter.' There's not a Potter here. Then freckle-face over there tried to put his arm on Haru. My little brother hates being touched by people he doesn't know. _Tou-san_ taught us how to defend ourselves. Personally, I think Haru's right. You people are lacking in the brain department."

Naruto scowled as he folded his arms daring anyone to contradict him.

"That's pretty much what happened, Professor," Hermione agreed, from behind the boys.

"Then Professor Snape came down and started shouting about detention and points and calling him Potter." She turned to Naruto and sighed. "You must respect the teachers here, Naruto, even if they still don't understand that Haru won't answer to his birth name."

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose. Then looked over at the point counter and frowned. The fifty points had not been deducted. Strange.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a strange sight as the two professors and the four students stood in the headmaster's office. Haru knew he was in the right, then he noticed his father's kunai in the wall and grinned. He nudged Naruto as the professors were outlining what happened and pointed with his chin.

Naruto grinned back and sent a pulse of _chakra_ at their father's _kunai_. The boys exchanged a glance before returning to the adults in the room, looking like butter would not melt in their mouths.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Minato was finishing up for the day. Life had become boring of late, and he really didn't want to go an empty home. He was missing his boys terribly, and the house was too quiet without them.

Suddenly, he felt the tug of one of his tri-pronged _kunai._ It took only a few seconds to recognized it was the one at Hogwarts; that means his boys were in the headmaster's office, and they needed him.

Grinning, he used his signature _jutsu_ that got him the title of " _The Yellow Flash._ "

Life just got interesting again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Live steel** – see above author notes

 **jutsu** – ninja skills/techniques

 **oniisan** – big brother


	11. Chapter 11

Deal

A/N: Yes, I am alive. I just spent a week and change with my family down in Texas. My two great-grandsons birthday happened and as a loving and dutiful grandma I had to go. The train ride was well worth the trip. I am back and here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. And as always, reviews are welcomed, flames are not. Thanks to White Angel and Miriam1 for their help.

Chapter 11

A grinning Naruto and Haru moved away from the professors when a very tired and anxious Minato Namikaze arrived in a yellow flash of light.

They both had the same idea, now that their _Tou-san_ was here. Let the adults battle it out. They really hadn't done anything wrong. They were only minding their own business when they were interrupted.

However, a glance from their father froze them in their tracks, wiping the grin off their faces. They knew that look. They had better be innocent in whatever trouble they were in.

"Report," was all Minato snapped at the boys.

Knowing that tone of voice and the fact that he spoke in English caused both boys to snapped to attention, as Haru stepped forward and started. "Sir, since the Welcoming Feast when my birth name was outed as I wrote to you, I would tell anyone who called me Potter that wasn't my name. Only Flitwick- _sensei_ and a couple of others respected my wishes."

The first-year shot a hard look at the Headmaster before continuing, "After the second week, I ignored them. It isn't my legal name anymore, why should I answer? Plus, the staff also were being very unprofessional in not cracking down on the mix-up. One teacher is very adamant about calling me by my birth name and then gets upset every time I ignore him. Again, it's not my name. He then gets upset that I apparently disrespecting him. How can I? When he refuses to use my legal name?"

Several people in the office looked over at the scowling potions master.

Naruto, then, took up the report. "Tonight, we just entered for the Great Hall like we always do, when Blondy over there. . ." he nodded to the food-covered Draco Malfoy, ". . . called out 'Potter' which Freckle-faced told him to bug off calling him a 'slimy snake.' Haru and I ignored them both as have done in the past, but then Freckles started to place his arm around Haru. You know how Haru hates being touched by people he doesn't know. Of course, Haru then grabbed Freckles' arm and tossed him at Blondy, which landed them on the top of the Hufflepuff table."

"Then Snape- _sensei_ called out 'Potter' and shouted 'Detention and 50 points from Gryffindor.' I told him there was no Potter here," Haru continued. " _Tou-san,_ I'm really getting tired of this. How stupid can they be? Can't they understand my name is Haru Namikaze!?"

Minato didn't say anything but glanced over at the potions master before returning to his sons.

Naruto nodded. "Then McGonagall- _sensei_ came over. The next thing we knew we were escorted here."

Minato looked over at the food-covered food boys and frown. "I see." He turned to the pair and asked, "Do you have anything else to add?"

Draco Malfoy remembered his father once mentioned that this wizard was a foreign pure-blood that even the Dark Lord was afraid of. He overheard his father talking to Parkinson's father. "That foreign blood traitor took out twenty Death Eaters in a raid and 15 werewolves in mere seconds without getting so much as a scratch. Whatever spell he used, no one could get a spell off as he moved through the ranks that night."

The blond paled as he looked up at the tall wizard and gulped. He was ready to invoked his father but the words died on his tongue.

Maybe riling the pair of Gryffindors up was a bad idea. He hadn't been able to get a rise out of Potter since that first day. Of course, the Weasel was easy.

Ron Weasley paled; this guy was more scary than his mother, and that is saying something.

"Now see here!" Snape snarled, breaking into Draco's thoughts. "This is a school matter. . ."

Minato smiled as he raised an eyebrow. "What school matter? My son's right. There's no Potter attending this term. He has been very patient with everyone, and according to the letters and reports he is sending home, it seems that the staff isn't doing their job. And in all fairness, you are ignoring the problem. This is unforgivable. My sons have a right to defend themselves, which they did."

He glared at the adults if they were the ones in trouble. "I have legally adopted Haru and he now bears my name. You need to let go this idea that Harry Potter exists anymore."

Albus Dumbledore just sat behind his desk, stroking his beard, allowing his two head of houses take up the argument.

"But he IS Harry Potter," Ron Weasley piped in. "He's the Boy Who Lived! He can't change his name!"

"See _tou-san_. That's what I have to deal with," Haru whined, "They want to run my life. Who I am! How I need to act or who I can associate with! It's MY life! For Kami Sake! I don't want to be Harry Potter. It is not who I am!"

"If I may," Professor McGonagall spoke up, looking a bit pained. "If you will note, the fifty points from Mr. Namikaze did not register on the Points Counter. Hogwarts doesn't recognize that a Harry Potter is attending this term."

The headmaster frowned, as his hand stilled on his beard, then reached behind him to the Book of Enrollment. He opened it up to where Harry Potter's name would be located. Then he sighed, as he closed the ancient tome.

While the Headmaster was checking in the book, Minato did a quick hand signal to the boys. They nodded and turned back to the Headmaster.

"I'm afraid that you're right, Minerva," Albus said, with a very disappointed sigh. "There is no Harry Potter attending this term. Magic recognizes him as Haru James Potter Namikaze."

Both Malfoy and Weasley shouted in dismay! Snape snarled as the Haru and Naruto grinned.

"However, we do frown on violence here at Hogwarts," the headmaster chided, peering over the rim of his glasses at the brothers.

"But it was self-defense. Weasley was going to put his hands on me!" Haru said. "I acted in instinct, like _Tou-san_ taught us. Weasley was in my blind side. I didn't know what he was going to do. I acted as if I was being attacked. We may be Gryffindors! But we are not friends! I don't hang out with him or anything. He can't even get my name right! Why would he put his hands on me?"

Naruto nodded. "That is so, _Tou-san_. Haru didn't start anything, he just finished it. As you told us, _-ttebayo_."

Minato turned to Albus and raised an eyebrow and a slight smile. "Well?"

In the end, Haru lost 10 points for destroying the Hufflepuff's dinner. No detention.

Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy lost 10 points each for not respecting personal space and another 10 for name calling and detention with Professor McGonagall.

Draco Malfoy swore, "My father would hear about this. This is unfair."

Minato smiled slightly. "Please, Draco- _kun_. You do that. He's been avoiding me. I would love to sit down with him."

Draco gulped as he took in the man's dragon-like look. "Uhhhmmm. . ."

Ron Weasley grumbled as he realized something very important. "Dinner's almost over!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

All four boys were dismissed so that they could eat. Once the door was closed behind them, Minato turned to the staff. The calm façade that he adopted during the meeting fell away and the shinobi that had the 'Flee on Sight!' order in the Bingo books back in the Elemental Nations was present.

Suddenly a heavy aura flooded the office. Minato had not been pleased with the situation.

Both Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall took a step backwards, almost falling to their knees. Several of the portraits felt the pressure and started to protest or just abandon their frames.

"Headmaster, you were warned," he said with a cold but pleasant voice. "If I find that you are allowing staff members abuse my sons, I will step in and take action." He looked over at the potions master. "Already I am getting letters from Haru- _kun_ that potions is difficult as the _sensei_ isn't being professional in his teachings. He had been looking forward to potions as it was his mother's favorite subject. To find it lacking was disappointing."

"You have no proof!" Snape growled, trying to stand against the pressure.

Minato smiled. "What makes you so sure I don't already have that, _sensei_?" Minato's voice took on a hard note, before changing his tone. "Remember, I will not tolerate any schemes involving my sons. They are very precious to me. If I have to come back, then I will take steps."

He made a hand gesture and disappeared in a yellow flash.

The pressure ended with the blond's departure.

"Albus? How did he do that?" Minerva asked, unnerved as she grabbed the cover of his desk to help her stand.

Severus Snape snarled, as his courage returned, standing. "If he thinks he can get away with that. . ."

Minerva snarled, "Severus! I warned you! That boy wasn't raised in the shadow of James Potter. You will be professional in your dealings with him, or you'll answer to me!"

"Minerva, please," Albus again tried to reign in both his professors.

"Severus, if he comes after you, I can't protect you. His reputation during the war was very ruthless. Even now, in the Ministry his reputation is that of a very driven researcher and a defense master. It is well known that he'll take anyone down if they threaten his sons. As for what he just did, I have no idea."

A very angry and upset potions master left the office.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The brothers re-entered the Great Hall, arm in arm, laughing about something. A food-clad Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley walked in front of them.

Neither Namikaze boys refused to allow either of the temperamental boys walk behind them.

Hermione waved Naruto and Haru over. "So, what happened?"

"Well, we didn't have the fifty-point deduction," Haru told her as he sat beside her. "and I don't have detention with Snape-sensei. I got 10 points for destroying the Hufflepuff table. Those two got 10 points off for not respecting personal space and another 10 points off for name calling."

"Look, we're hungry, can we eat first?" Naruto whined, sitting across for them, reaching for a platter of meat.

Haru laughed and bounced a dinner roll off his brother's forehead. "You're always hungry. _Onii-san, -ttebayo_!"

That caused many who were listening to laugh.

While they ate, Haru told those who were listening a simple version of what happened. He glossed over the fact that their father arrived and mediated the meeting.

"You mean that Hogwarts doesn't recognize you as Harry Potter?" Hermione asked.

"Nope," Haru replied, popping the "p." "It's as I said, I'm Haru James Potter Namikaze. Magic says so."

There were gasps and sounds of disbelief from the students listening in to the conversation. Ron Weasley was too busy stuffing his face to reply.

The green-eyed Gryffindor scowled and told them, "So get over yourselves! That's why I've stopped answering to that name. If people don't get it, then it's their problem. NOT MINE!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that evening, in their make-shift dojo with Professor Flitwick, Naruto pulled out one of his father's tri-prong kunai and threw at the nearby wall.

"Nice shot _Oniisan_!" Haru shouted.

"Nyahh! I was aiming higher."

"Hello, boys," came their father's voice behind them.

Filius Flitwick gave a start. No one could apparate or use a port-key into Hogwarts. He had not been in the meeting in the Headmaster's office and hadn't seen the arrival of the man.

" _Tou-san_ , this is Flitwick- _sensei_ ," Haru introduced. "He's been helping us in our training."

Minato smiled and gave a slight smile to the very confused teacher. " _Arigato, Sensei_ for helping my boys. They can be quite the handful."

The next hour the trio filled in the Charms Master the ins and out of _chakra_ and _kekkei genkai_. What wasn't mentioned was how the tall blonde entered the heavily warded castle.

Then the conversation turned to lessons and how the boys were coping being away from home.

Later it was a very tired but happy pair of boys that headed back up the dorm stairs to their beds.

They hoped things will be better, now that their father could come if they needed him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Tou-san** – Dad, Father

 **Oniisan** – brother

 **Sensei** – teacher, professor (in this case)

 **Chakra** – life energy (not to be confused with magic)

 **kekkei genkai** _–_ Literally means: Bloodline Limit. According to Naruto Lexicon: It is an anomaly of the DNA that allows the wielder to use unique techniques.


	12. Chapter 12

Deal

1937

A/N: Sorry for the lame fight scene. As I have said before in other stories, I suck at them.

Chapter 12

The castle was gearing up for Halloween. Huge magical pumpkins decorated the floor of the Great Hall, and from its the ceiling, paper bats flitted around the hanging candles. One or two would flutter down to scare a student or two.

Both Namikaze boys grew very quiet as Halloween grew near. Neither wanted much to do with the holiday – Haru, because it would be the tenth anniversary of his parents' death, and Naruto missed seeing Jiriaya and Kakashi, as it was their time to visit the Elemental Countries.

The day of the Halloween feast, neither boy felt like celebrating as they listened to the older students tell of feasts past. None of their friends or classmates could understand why they were so quiet and neither brother was willing to explain.

After a very boring Charms Class, Haru was suddenly knocked to one side as Hermione Granger pushed past him.

"Mental, that one," came Weasley's voice, behind them as they exited the class room.

Naruto started to round on the red-head when Haru stopped him. "Leave him. We need to find Granger."

"Why?" asked Seamus Finnegan, another first year Gryffindor.

"She's a menace," Weasley chipped in. " 'sides, Halloween Feast will be starting soon. You'll miss it."

"We plan to. I hate today for very good reason!" Haru looked over at his brother and the blonde nodded, before hurrying off. Naruto turned back and glared. " _Baka!_ Because it is the right thing to do, _-ttebayo_!"

Weasley shook his head and repeated. "Mental! The lot of you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione slumped against the stone wall within the girls' lavatory, crying. They were right. She was a know-it-all and had no friends. She was forgetting the two brothers in her misery.

She had hoped that being in Hogwarts would be different from her old school, but it wasn't. She wanted to go home.

Suddenly, two figures plopped down beside her. An arm went around her. Looking up, she gasped.

"What are you two doing here!? Don't you know this is a girl's loo?"

"We have our reasons," Haru told her. "We're friends. You don't call my Harry or Potter, for one."

'"Yeah," Naruto added. "Besides, our _Oniisan_ says, ' _those that don't follow the rules are scum, but those that let their team-mates down are worse than scum._ We are not worse than scum."

"Yeah," Haru chirped. "Besides. . ." his voice turned sad.

Naruto nodded. "We don't want to go to the Feast, anyways. We don't celebrate Halloween. Haru lost his birth parents ten years ago tonight, and I lost my mum twelve years ago this month. She died giving birth to me."

"Besides, this is the only night we get to see our older _oniisan_ and god-father, but with us here. . . it had to be canceled," Haru added. "So, we're planning on spending the night in our dorms, anyways, but this will be as good as any, I guess."

They hoped that _Tou-san_ wasn't too lonely. He didn't go and see Kakashi- _nii_ and Jiriaya- _jiji_ this year because they couldn't. In fact, they had plans on calling _Tou-san_ to the castle after everyone was asleep, so they could observe Sainhaim together.

"You know, Hermione- _chan_ ," Haru said, sounding thoughtful. "If you just let go of trying to be first all the time, you might do better."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Naruto nodded before saying, " _Tou-san_ is a genius, very brilliant, but he says that sometimes, even he has to pull back and not show others up. They get angry for feeling stupid. It frustrates him that they can't understand what he is trying to say."

"Yep. _Tou-san_ says being book smart is all good, but you have to have situation awareness, also. That means being able to read the situation around you. We all know that Weasley's a lazy _baka_ and we know you like to help, but your helping comes off as showing off."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "Instead, the situation awareness made clear we should've let him stumble until he asked for help. He didn't and then you made him look stupid. So of course, he would mouth off."

Hermione took on a thoughtful look as the boys talked to her. She was used to their switching back and forth between English and Japanese. She knew that the professors were trying to stop that, but so far, that wasn't happening.

"That _baka_ will never change." Haru shook his head while making a face. "He still calls me Potter and expects me to be his best mate. Not going to happen, no matter what the teachers or others say."

Hermione remembered that day when Malfoy and Weasley took a tumble over the Hufflepuff table. The funny thing was the point counter didn't register the point difference.

"It must be closer to the Feast," Naruto commented. "I'm hungry."

"Don't worry, I brought food," Haru smiled. He pulled off his book bag and began to pull out several plastic containers, a candle, and a small container of incense. "As well everything we need to remember my birth parents and your mother."

Hermione wiped her eyes and blew her nose as the boys set up the small picnic supper. "Are you sure there will be enough? I've seen Naruto eat."

"OI!" Naruto protested causing the other two to giggle.

They were just starting to light the candle so they could say any prayers when there was a loud thumping noise in the hallway that was coming closer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Halloween feast was starting, when Neville noticed that the Namikaze brothers and Hermione Granger weren't there. Lavender Brown mentioned she saw the Know-It-All duck into a girls' lavatory.

However, no one seemed too concerned.

After checking with the other first years, Neville started to stand to report it to a prefect when Professor Quirrell burst through the great doors.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeon. Thought you should know." Then he fainted.

Neville's report was dismissed before he could say anything.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The boys, sensing the danger as they had been trained to, leaped to their feet, pulling out their kunai.

Naruto made several clones as Haru weaved a spell to protect Hermione. A golden dome-like shield formed around her.

"Hermione, stay here," Haru told her. "You'll be safe."

Hermione frowned. "I can help…"

"No, you can't," Haru informed her. "Naruto and I have been taking defense lessons since we were five. It's best that you stay as you are."

The huge troll roared and charged at the trio. Two of Naruto's clones jumped in front of the dome-like shield as Haru pulled a very familiar tri-pronged kunai.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Minato was indeed home and feeling a bit lonely. He had told the pair from Leaf that he and the boys would not be there this year. They started their _kekki genkai_ training that year. Although the boys were advance for their age, they still had to go because Haru's birth parents wished him to go.

Taffy had out-done herself for dinner, but it was too quiet without the boys' chatter about their day. Sirius was quietly getting drunk in the basement, thus missing the delicious food laid out.

After leaving the table, the tall blond decided to go over some reports in his office and maybe work on a new seal project. He glanced up at the clock as he waited for the boys to call him. They would later celebrate Sainhaim together. Still too early.

It was Haru's tenth year without his parents. They had planned a special ceremony for it.

Suddenly, he felt the call. He stiffened in concern. It was too early. According to the time, they should be sitting down for dinner.

He frowned as he grabbed up his white cloak that had his spare weapons and wand in and left – with a yellow flash.

He arrived, not in the dojo that the boys had set up to train in, but a girls' loo.

Minato turned as he heard a deafening roar. Kami Above! How did THAT get into a school of children!?

Haru was guarding a girl, who was safe behind a golden dome, as Naruto was facing off with the troll with several of his clones.

' _This was almost as bad as when the Nine-tails tried to destroy Konoha_ ,' he thought as he took in the situation.

Although he was proud at the team-work the boys were doing, as a father, he was appalled. They were only eleven and not even in the Academy yet.

The troll swung his club, allowing Naruto and a clone to jump up to land on it. Minato also moved to land on the back of the Troll's neck.

Naruto, with the help of his clone, was forming a glowing blue spiral of whirling energy. Minato was forming the same thing, but his was brighter and stronger.

"Rasengan!" both blonds shouted as they pushed their ball of energy forward at the Troll's head and upper body. The force of the energy balls caused the Troll's head to explode upward, spraying everyone with blood.

Haru sighed with relief when both Naruto and his _Tou-san_ landed next to them. The dark-haired pre-teen turned to release his shield, spell only to see that Hermione had fainted.

"Report," Minato said.

Haru with Naruto started to report when they heard someone approaching.

It would not do for him to be here every time the boys encountered something outside of their training.

Minato gave them a quick nod and flashed out just as several professors burst into the lavatory. The boys looked at each other and shrugged as the professors stormed into the girls' loo.

In the end, Haru told his Head of House an edited version of the truth. Being able to summon their father must be kept a secret, for now. Thankfully, Hermione was still out of it and didn't see much.

"We," he looked over at his brother. "didn't want to celebrate tonight. Who would want to celebrate the tenth anniversary of their parent's murder with a party? When we heard what Weasley said to Granger, we decided to find her and cheer her up. In fact, we were about to ask her if she wanted to do a small candle ceremony with us to pay tribute to my deceased birth parents, and Naruto's mother, who also died twelve years ago this month." He glanced over at the ruined candle ceremony in the corner.

Minerva McGonagall wanted to take off points for being in a girls' loo and give them detention for missing the Feast. After she heard their explanation, she gave them points, instead.

Professor Flitwick examined the troll's headless body, but said nothing when he noted that Naruto couldn't have done this on his own. He wished he had seen the attack, as it had to be quick and deadly.

"Why don't you take your young lions back to their dorms, and I'll take Miss Granger to Poppy?" he offered.

Severus Snape limped up behind McGonagall and shuddered at the damage to the lavatory. He, too, wanted to take points, but with one look at the boys' faces, covered with blood and brain matter, he turned and left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once the castle was quiet and everyone was settled in their different Houses, two boys and two adults met in a small clearing just within the Forbidden Forest.

Minato and his sons, as well as Professor Flitwick, held a small ceremony for their lost loved ones. Questions could wait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry this is late getting out. Life happens.

 **Baka** \- fool/idiot


	13. Chapter 13

Deal

1934

Chapter 13

As the Christmas holiday was fast approaching, those within the castle return to normalcy.

Hermione Granger started to tone done her know-it-all attitude. She stopped offering unsolicited advice in her usual condescending attitude. She thanked the brothers for their support and help, one night in the common room.

Weasley had not only received a detention for his cruel words, but lost fifteen points. He still blamed her for that night, but he was afraid to say anything, for fear of the Namikaze brothers. They could be brutal; even his brothers didn't cross them.

The one and only time the Weasley twins tried to prank them, they found their prank was not only turned against them, but something more interesting was added.

According their father, Naruto was his mother's son. Naruto pranked the twins by trapping them in their beds using ninja wire, honey, and feathers. They never did figure out how the firstie got into their dorm rooms without them knowing.

The boys made sure that the twins knew they were not only out-classed, but outmaneuvered by the legacy of the Marauders. The twins never tried again.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Haru and Naruto continued to train with their father, who slipped into the castle several nights a week. Professor Flitwick oversaw many of their training sessions, plus he had a few dueling spars with their father, Minato.

The boys loved watching their father duel with the Head of Ravenclaw as much as the two men enjoyed facing off against each other.

The boys still ignored most of the politics between the pure-bloods against the muggle-borns and between the Gryffindor and Slytherin.

They refused to get involved.

Haru didn't get placed on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He just wasn't interested, despite his Head of House's and the Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood's insistence. He just wasn't interested in the sport.

Of course, his House didn't appreciate that he turned down the position as seeker.

Draco Malfoy continued to make a pest of himself even after the boys pranked the stuffing out of him. The blond Slytherin was being very Slytherin about it.

"You would think he's more Gryffindorish than Slytherin, don't you think?" Haru asked Naruto in front of several Slytherins. They didn't take that comment well, but couldn't deny the truth of it.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "He's not very cunning, is he?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Weasley's mouth got him in a lot trouble several times since that Halloween. Plus, he was lazy, had no manners, and was rude to everyone that didn't fit his ideals. He insisted that he was Haru's best mate, no matter what Haru said about it. It got to the point where Ron Weasley became the second-most pranked first year student, after Draco Malfoy.

The most interesting thing that happened to Weasley was that his pet rat, Scabbers, came up missing. No one knew where it went. Many of the girls in Gryffindor threatened the twins and their little brother dire consequences if they found it among their things.

After that, the twins couldn't help but back off.

"We are in the presence of pranking greatness, brother mine," one said.

"Yes, Gred, we are. Who knew that two little firsties were related the Great Ones!"

"Please give back Scabbers," they begged. "It's a pet. You shouldn't prank a pet."

Haru shrugged. "We don't have it. Sorry. Even we know that pets are sacrosanct. Sorry, but we just don't have it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was getting close to the Christmas hols. Albus Dumbledore had to revise his plans. Since the beginning of the school year, he had been on the back step. Someone had foreseen and disrupted Dumbledore's plans for everything that was happening.

It started when Harry Potter hadn't shown up for the Welcoming Feast. Then Minato Namikaze informed him that he had adopted Harry and changed his name.

The goblins audited the Potter Accounts and demanded all out-standing keys be returned. Thankfully, he didn't dip into those accounts, except for sending monies to the Dursleys and Mrs. Figg, for Harry's benefit. Dumbledore never knew that they hadn't gotten said money, as Minato had stopped it, once he became Harry's legal guardian.

The goblins were also wanting everything that belonged to Harry that he and the Ministry had in their possession. That meant he had given back James' cloak, James and Lily's wands, and several tomes he had taken from their estate.

Then there was Sirius Black. The man was innocent and had never received a trial. Dumbledore's plan for his continued incarceration was completely destroyed, especially when Peter Pettigrew turned up naked as the day he was born, tied to the Ministry's fountain with his Dark mark showing for all to see. Two wands were found on Pettigrew's person and were snapped on the ground below him.

Too many people saw it to hush it up. Pictures appeared in the Daily Prophet with a letter by both Harry and Black challenging the Ministry to prove his guilt, since he never had a trial. Harry asked for a copy of his magical sworn god-father's trial transcript to be read to him in front of the Wizengamot.

Said trial was still pending.

Then, there was the troll incident. Albus shuddered at he remembered seeing the headless body and wondered how two first years managed to kill it.

Miss Granger had no memory of it, being so traumatized by the experience.

The boys' explanation sound feasible, but there was something off about it. He viewed the situation several ways, but their description was all was too pat.

Now it was coming close to Christmas. He really wanted to keep Harry here at the castle, but he knew that his adoptive father would never allow it. Albus thought he could manage to salvage a part of his plans. He just needed for the boy to stay.

But how?

He looked at the embedded kunai behind his desk and scowled. He had tried several spells, and even tried pulling it out, but nothing worked. He wished he knew how it worked. He didn't know what to make of it. There were no spells on it. However, he did notice the runes, and even they defeated him.

Just how did that man use that strange dagger to get into Hogwarts?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minato had the feeling that the headmaster would try something over the Christmas Holidays. He was certain of it. It would be what he would do. However, he was certain the old wizard would use someone instead of doing it himself.

So the night before the boys were during to return home, he discussed his plan with them after their training. After he went over everything, he asked if they understood.

"Got it, _tou-san,_ " both boys agreed. They were looking forward to pranking the headmaster.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Breakfast was over. The boys were coming down from their dorm to get their trunks when the headmaster stopped them.

"Harry, my boy, could you come to my office for a moment?" Albus asked.

Haru ignored the Headmaster as he continued past him. Time and time again, the headmaster had been warned that he would not answer to anything but Haru.

"Sorry, Haru, my boy. It won't be long. You can run along, Mr. Namikaze. He'll join you later."

"Where Haru goes, I go," Naruto informed him stubbornly. Albus couldn't dissuade him, either.

Both boys dropped their trunks at the bottom of the stairs and started to follow the headmaster.

Once in his office, Albus informed them that he was revoking Haru's permission to go home.

"It's for the greater good, my boy. I'm sure your father will understand."

Haru looked at Naruto, who looked back. "Looks like t _ou-san_ was right."

"Sorry, sir, but we are going home for the Christmas hols. _Tou-san_ has plans for us," Naruto said as the boys moved together. Haru pulsed at the embedded tri-prong kunai behind the headmaster's desk.

Albus pulled out his wand and fired off a Stunner. When the spell froze both boys, there was a poofing sound; smoke erupted from where the boys stood causing him to pause for a second.

What in Merlin's name just happened?

Suddenly, there was a familiar flash of yellow, and Albus sighed.

Why couldn't anyone understand that his plans were for the Greater Good?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On the train ride home, Haru and Naruto were enjoying their friendship with Neville and Hermione when Naruto stiffened.

"I take it, _Tou-san_ had been right?" Haru asked.

Naruto nodded. " _Tou-san_ is probably with him now."

Hermione and Neville exchanged a glance as the boys giggled at the thought.

Whatever their father did, it had been quick, for he was waiting for his sons at the station.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus sighed at his ruined desk. The interesting thing about it: Minato hadn't used any magic that he could detect. He did a few hand gestures and a bolt of lightning erupted from his hand.

His beautiful antique desk hadn't stood a chance.

What must he do to get everyone to understand he was only doing was best for everyone? Harry needed to be under his leadership, if the Wizarding World had any chance at all.

Just then, his floo flared. Now what?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minato was patiently waiting for them on the platform when the Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Crossing Station, while chaos erupted around him. Parents were greeting each other as they too were waiting for the Express and their children's return.

He was looking forward to spending the holidays with his sons. He had several training sessions planned. It wouldn't be all training; there were several mini trips also planned.

Suddenly a pair of very loud voices called out: " _TOU-SAN_!"

Minato staggered as he was tackled by two hurling objects. Behind them, he could hear a girl's giggle.

"Tou-san, this is Neville Longbottom _-san_ and Hermione Granger- _chan_ ," Haru introduced to his father. "This is my, er, sorry, our _chichi_ – Minato Namikaze- _san_."

Minato smiled, knowing that his son got the order reversed. In Japanese, it was surname first, then given, but since he did a mix of both English and Japanese, it could be forgiven, for now.

As they were heading for the exit, Neville was hailed by his grandmother. With a promise to write over the hols, he disappeared into the emptying station platform.

A pair of red-headed adults tried to stop the Namikaze family to speak to them, but the crowd didn't allow it.

Once outside, Minato was introduced to Hermione's parents.

Dan and Monica Granger thanked the boys for being their daughter's friend. It was all she talked about in her letters.

Haru and Naruto blushed, then shrugged. "She needed a friend," was all they would say about the matter.

Again, an exchange of addresses and promises to write was made before the two families departed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius stood in front of the Wizengamot. He finally got his trial that he needed to clear himself. In the gallery was his godson and the man who had arranged for it.

Fifteen minutes later, Sirius Black walked out of Number 10 Court Room freed. There was no evidence that Sirius was guilty. It helped that Peter Pettigrew had been found and confessed how he had set both the Potters and Sirius for the fall.

"Sirius!" Two boys ran up and jumped on him, knocking him to the ground. A few purebloods that left the Court Room "tsk"ed in disgust by the wild display. However, some chuckled as the boys dog-piled the freed wizard. The tall blond that had taken Harry away from Sirius was laughing at the ruckus.

Albus watched the laughing boys and sighed. He had the Potter's will sealed so that no one could take Harry out of his control. How did he miss Lily? That wonderful, inventive, not to mention highly intelligent, witch. She out maneuvered him beyond the grave.

He would need to rethink his plans, yet again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapters. I can not do long chapters. Sometimes, the chapters really do dictate their length and I am hard pressed to make them longer. Then I get a chapter that surprises me (which is rare) and go over 2000 words in the rough draft. Sorry but that is just how I write.

Until next time. - GF


	14. Chapter 14

Deal

A/N: I'm going to skip over much of what was left of Harry's and Naruto's first year. I've already established that they were not willing to play Dumbledore's game. The golden trio doesn't exist although the boys are friends with Neville and Hermione.

Again, I suck at fight scenes. ( _Actually, you don't. You just don't prefer to write them_. – Miriam1) The reactions to the fight will happen in the next chapter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 14

After the Christmas break and the new term started, except for a few die-hards, most of the students and staff reconciled to the fact that Harry Potter was now Haru Namikaze.

And the Namikaze twins, as they were called by the staff, were a force to be reckoned with. They were the top of their class in all subjects. They got the spells quickly in class, and even Potions wasn't too difficult, despite the professor.

Haru and Naruto sighed as they came into the Gryffindor common room. Neville and Hermione were tucked in a corner by the fireplace, trying to figure out what was hidden in the third-floor corridor, after it was discovered that a Cerberus was guarding something. The boys shook their heads. Neither boy wanted anything to do with THAT puzzle. They knew a trap when they saw one.

Yes, they had been curious. Every kid liked a mystery to solve, and it was a plus that it was in a magical castle. The headmaster's warning only fueled the curiosity.

However, they talked it over with their _tou-san_ and he made them promise not to get involved in it. He did agree to look into it and wasn't too happy that the headmaster was playing games with the lives of the students.

Upon investigation, Professor Flitwick was appalled at how many of the older students had peeked into the room with the huge monster.

"So instead of a more powerful lock," Minato asked the professor one night, "it is locked with a simple _Alohomora_ spell?"

The charms master nodded. "It would seem that the headmaster wants the students to get killed. . . hmmm…unless. . . "

Minato's blue eyes grew cold as he, too, caught the implications. "He is testing someone. . . say my son Haru. . ."

"It would seem so," Filius agreed. "Now that you mentioned it, the tests, although complex, can be solved by a very smart firstie like our Miss Granger. Most troubling."

Minato snorted; for a moment, the short professor reminded him of a Nara.

The pair took their father's warning to heart and stayed well away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With summer break being only a few weeks away, Haru overheard the Weasley twins talking with Neville and Hermione about the forbidden corridor and the many traps under the room of the Cerberus.

Haru looked over at Naruto. They tried to tell both Neville and Hermione not to investigate. It was too dangerous, and it seemed their friends were not going to listen.

"Look, guys," Naruto tried once more to warn them, "Our _tou-san_ told us it was a trap and to stay away from it. . . "

"Awww, the ickle firsties afraid of the big bad doggie in the window?" one of the twins teased.

"Give it up, Naru," Haru said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder as he glared at the smirking red-headed menaces. "They are not going to listen."

"But aren't you at least curious?" asked Hermione.

"Of course, we are," Naruto told her. "We aren't dead."

"Besides, it reeks of a trap. We, for one, are not going to be the ones to spring it," Haru interjected.

"Come on, Haru. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

Both boys took their father's warning to heart and made sure they kept their special _kunai_ handy. Plus, both were forced to carry special tracking seals as well. As active pre-teens, they had balked at being tracked, but their _tou-san_ insisted.

"For the trap to work," he told them, "is to not make it appear to be a trap."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Haru woke with a start. Where was he?

He remembered he had been walking down the corridor with Naruto as they had left DADA class.

Then nothing.

"I see you are awake, Potter," came the voice of Professor Quirrel, who for some reason wasn't stuttering.

Potter! Not that again!

Haru came fully awake as he stood. He was in a fire torch lit room with only himself, a very large mirror, and the DADA professor.

"Where am I?" he demanded.

"You are here to serve my lord," came the answer.

Haru scowled. He didn't see Naruto anywhere. Last he remembered, Naruto had been beside him when they left the classroom together.

"What did you do to my _Oniisan_?"

"If you mean that foreign blond menace, he was of no consequence."

Worried, Haru reached inside of his magic for the bond he shared with his brother. It was weak but still there. Concentrating, he sent a pulse through it and received one back.

Relieved that Naruto was alright, he turned his attention back to the mirror and the DADA professor. Then he sent another pulse through the tracking seal as he pulled out his _tou-san's kunai_.

"Use the boy!" came another voice.

"You sure, master? You are still weak." Quirrell seemed to be arguing with himself.

"Use the boy!" the voice insisted.

As Quirrell unwrapped his turban, Haru wrinkled his nose at the horrible smell and sight before him. In the back of the professor's head was an ugly face.

"See what I have become, Potter!" the face informed him. "You did this, and that mud-blood mother of yours."

"Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize Lord Voldemort?" Quirrell sneered.

Suddenly, there was a flash of yellow light and suddenly Haru didn't feel afraid anymore. _Tou-san_ was there.

The fight between Minato and Quirrell, if you could call it that, didn't last long. Minato threw several of his special kunai around the room and flashed to different ones, keeping Quirrell's attention on him and not on Haru, who had enough sense to duck behind the mirror for safety.

Haru watched his _tou-san,_ who fired off spells as he flashed between his special kunais. This wasn't his father sparring with Prof. Flitwick anymore – this was Minato, the fourth hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, protecting his most precious person – his son.

As Minato fought Quirrell, Naruto burst into the chamber. He launched himself into the air only to land next to his brother. Both boys took a fighting stance, but stayed away from the fight.

Haru looked over at the mirror. There was something about it that Quirrell wanted. He walked over and stood in front of it. It didn't take long for him to decipher the meaning of the sentence over it.

"Show me my desire? Hmm?" He took the tri-prong _kunai_ , enpowering it with _chakra_ and threw it at the mirror. It couldn't stand up to the _chakra_ within the weapon and shattered into many chunks of glass.

The Dark Lord heard the sound and turned, letting out a scream of rage shouted, "Avada kedavra!"

Haru dived to the floor and came up with a large piece of mirror shard.

Naruto and Minato raced to stop the duel only to pause. As Haru brought the large shard of the broken mirror in front of him just as the sickening green death spell raced towards it.

The shard caught the sickening green spell and reflected it back to the caster.

If Quirrell had the Dark Lord's wand that had the other phoenix feather, he may have had a chance of winning. However, the reflected spell caught the possessed wizard and threw him backwards against the stone wall as it enveloped him.

Being trained in a different discipline had given Haru's a better sense of situation awareness and knowing when and where to use his strengths. It surprised all, as he blocked the unblockable curse with such a simple non-magical trick.

Quirrell may be dead, but Voldemort wasn't. He rose as a black cloud out of the dead body.

A blackened face formed within the cloud, roaring his displeasure at being forced out of his host.

It was a very determined and angry young wizard who wasn't about to give up his family that stood and faced him.

Naruto jumped in front of his little brother as a blue swirling ball of energy formed in his dominant hand. He pumped his magic as well as his chakra. "No one messes with my _otouto_! Take this! _Rasengan_!"

Haru not to be out done shouted, "Glacius!"

Haru's spell hit first, freezing the black cloud. Naruto's thrown ball of blue energy hit the block of black ice, shattering it.

Minato stood back, watching the tableau between his sons and the Dark Lord. He was very proud of how well they worked together to defeat a common enemy. He was also thankful for Sirius teaching them beyond the first-year spells.

Now it was his turn, before the cloud could reassemble. He did the hand signs that he had once used that horrible night.

Suddenly, the room grew very cold and the only light was from the fire and spell-work.

Minato pulled the pair of boys behind him as they watched the black cloud pieces once more rise from the melting ice, forming once more into an inky black cloud.

Minato gave a formal bow to the spirit as it turned to the black cloud and placed his boney hand above it. : **DID YOU THINK SPLITTING YOUR SOUL WOULD KEEP YOU HERE?** : With the other hand, the Shinigami opened it palm up.

From Haru's forehead came black ichor. The pre-teen screamed in pain and collapsed into Minato's arms.

From a hidden room high within the castle, a diadem sat forlorn on a dusty perch. It gave off a green light and a black ichor rose from it, only to disappear.

The same happened to a diary in a safe room in Malfoy Manor; a cup in a vault in Gringotts; and a ring under a floor board in a dilapidated cottage; and a locket in a forgotten townhouse in London.

A snake hunting in the wilds of Albania paused for a moment before returning its hunt for food, never knowing how close it came to being killed.

As each drop of black ichor left their hidden containers, it would reform on the open palm of the shinigami. Once all six formed, the shinigami swiftly popped them into his mouth.

"NOO!" shouted Dark Lord Voldemort, but before he could figure out where to go next, the shinigami reached out and took both Quirrel's hovering soul as well as the last bit of Riddle's soul.

Minato wanted to hide his sons from the scene in front of him, but as a shinobi – death, as well as life, was just a part of that life. He felt vindicated. He had fulfilled his part of the deal he had made all those years ago.

: **OUR DEAL IS COMPLETED, NAMIKAZE MINATO. EVEN THOUGH YOU DISREGARDED SOME ASPECTS OF OUR DEAL, YOU STILL COMPLETED IT. I RELEASE YOU FROM IT. THE BARRIER BETWEEN THIS WORLD AND YOURS IS GONE.** :

Once the Shinigami was done, he turned to the trio. : **MY THANKS. NOW, AS A REWARD AND IN TIME YOU WILL NEED IT.** . .:

The Death Spirit placed a hand on both Naruto's and Haru's heads. Both boys glowed with a red light that blinded the trio.

When the Shinigami had sealed the Nine-tails within Naruto, his son's chakra coils were under-developed but only half of the Nine-tails could be sealed.

When the light faded, so had the Shinigami.

Minato groaned as he came to. They were still in the chamber and it was in ruins. The fires had burned themselves out, as there were very few burnable items to begin with. Beside him were his two boys.

A quick examination showed them to be exhausted but fine. The biggest surprise was Haru's _chakra_ 's pathways. They had been enlarged. Then he gasped in shock. The same seal that Naruto had was on his second son. Haru had also became the Jurchuriki of the second part of the nine-tails' _chakra_. Whereas Naruto held the _yang_ part of the nine-tails, now Haru held the _yin_ part.

What that meant only time will tell.

Minato groaned and silently thanked the Kamis that his beloved late wife was still dead for she would've killed him, believe it!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Yes, I know Quirrel killed himself with his own killing curse but his soul had not yet left. It was being held in place during the fight. I thought I should clarify that.

Thanks for all the reviews, good and bad. Until next time. – GF

Parts of the challenge fulfilled:

Naruto and Harry grow up together **check**

Try to do as many years at Hogwarts **sort of. One year was all I could manage.**

I tried my best to meet the challenge and hoped I succeeded. If not, please enjoy it anyways.

I will repeat what I've said in the past, I am a little old lady from the Midwest with a very vivid imagination. I know very little Japanese and it shows. It is not my intention to offend anyone. So bear with me.

Please check out my profile for more news.

Until next time. – GF


	15. Chapter 15

Deal

2051

A/N: Well, I guess I didn't make it quite clear. Although I have done most of the challenge that White Angel of Avalon, the story still continues. I did, after all, promise to post most of everyone's reaction in this chapter. I repeat: This story is far from over.

WARNING: There is a mild racial slur in this chapter. It is crude and rude, but fits what I was going for.

Chapter 15

Albus appeared into the chamber where he had stored the Philosopher's Stone. He had been sent on a wild goose chase to the Ministry, which could only mean – it was time for his trap to be sprung.

When he had arrived back to the castle, he was informed that Haru was missing. Naruto Namikaze and Neville Longbottom had been found knock-out in the DADA corridor. However, since then, Naruto disappeared the moment he woke in the infrimary. Where he went – the staff didn't know.

As the headmaster surveyed the ruined room, he noted what he isn't finding – Harry and the stone. Quirrell was certainly dead; there was some sort of growth on the back of his turban-less head.

There was no blood, but the magic residue gave him a strange report. Quirrell's wand registered that he did fire off the Killing Curse.

Harry!

Where was he? Who was here with him? He couldn't get a sense of any other magic.

He sighed as he searched for the stone. With the mirror smashed, it should've fallen out, but then, the mirror was considered to be unshatterable. It shouldn't have happened!

He feared for the stone; if Tom had it, then they were looking for Lord Voldemort's return sooner than expected. He needed to prepare for the worse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minato brought both boys home to a waiting Sirius and Tally. Although both were still awake, the adults knew they were on their last legs.

Sirius stayed with them as Minato had to return to Hogwarts quickly.

The dog animagus shivered at the look on his former law enforcing partner. Minato finally had enough the headmaster's games.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus was still trying to piece together what happened down in that chamber last night.

He was concentrating so hard that he missed the bright yellow flash and the appearance of Minato Namikaze.

The clearing of a throat behind him was Albus' first clue he wasn't alone anymore.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A few days later, the boys returned for the Leaving Feast amidst the questions and rumors that were floating around.

They had been questioned by their _tou-san_ as well as someone from the aurors about what happened. Through it all, the boys knew that their _tou-san_ was angry; however, not at them, but at Dumbledore for playing his games with his students' lives.

He had only allowed them to return to Hogwarts so they could say good-bye to their friends and ride the Express home.

"Where were you, mate?" asked Weasley, with a mouth full of food.

"UGHH! WEASLEY!" came shouts from the table as half-chewed food spewed at them.

Haru, who finally had enough of the red menace, shot a spell at him, removing the boy's mouth.

A cheer erupted. Many had wanted to do that all year, but were afraid of the twins' reaction.

"A good one," cheered someone as another shouted, "Finally!" The twins looked at each other.

"Why didn't . . ."

". . . we think of that?"

Haru gave a satisfied nod as he returned to his plate. Naruto gave the struggling Weasley a nod before returning to the conversation with Hermione. They had been discussing summer plans.

"Mr. Namikaze!" came Prof. McGonagall as she came to check out the disturbance.

"Yes, Sensei?" the dark-haired student looked innocently up at her.

"Undo it! Five points for hexing a fellow student!"

"Only if he promised to chew his food before he speaks. You would think at eleven, going on twelve, he would have better manners than he does." Haru glared at the smug look Weasley, the youngest, was giving him.

"Although you have a good point, we do not hex a fellow student," she informed him, sternly.

Haru sighed and muttered ' _Mendokusai!_ ' as he undid the spell. "If he talks with his mouth full again, I wouldn't be responsible for what others will do to him. We are fed up with his poor manners and this is, after all, the Leaving Feast and you cannot assign us detention, especially the leaving seventh years."

A gasp rang through the table as several of the older students nodded. Percy Weasley, who had fetched the professor on his youngest brother's behalf, looked at the other seventh years and sighed. There was no way he could continue protect his baby brother against his whole House, and the twins were grinning evilly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron Weasley found himself unable to finish his meal. After a year of putting up with his ill manners, his dorm mates had finally had enough.

Upon reflections, this year hadn't been the best. He wasn't the best mate to Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, like his mother and Dumbledore wanted. This Potter wasn't anything like the books or what the headmaster had told them.

Harry Potter wasn't even Harry Potter any more, for Merlin's sake!

All of his plans were in ruins. His mother wouldn't be happy with this.

Then there was Potter's so called ' _brother._ ' That kid was a menace, in his opinion. Whoever heard of a name like Naruto? And what's with the two speaking that weird _japo_ language? Why couldn't they speak English?

Satisfied that Percy sicced McGonagall on the prat for hexing him, he returned to his over-piled plate of food. As he stuck his fork into a pile of mushy peas, he watched as it disappeared. Looking up looked around to see who did that and gulped. Several of the other older students down the table were glaring at him.

Many had their wands out and pointed at him.

Oh, bugger. He had been warned about his eating habits, but Merlin! He was a growing boy, after all. He needed to eat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A very bruised, bandaged, and tired Albus sat and looked over at the gathered students and mentally sighed. The traps failed to catch Tom. He was now certain that Lord Voldemort would be back. It was only a matter of time.

Now, he had a second thorn in his plans. Minato Namikaze. According to his spies in the Ministry, the man was not only a Hit Auror, but a Rune Master and a possible Unspeakable. The man was untouchable, and no dark wizard, for all his strange abilities.

True to his word, Minato Namikaze let the headmaster know what he thought of his little test of his son.

Plus, there was their little ' _chat_.' It had taken all his wits and skills to keep up with the man as the angry blond got his point across in a very violent and pointed way. He barely escape with his life and magic.

Poppy was reluctant to heal him, feeling he deserved most of his injuries with the way he had behaved all term. She decided to do the bare minimum of care. "Maybe you'll learn for once that you are not Merlin incarnate," was her only comment.

If only he had known more about the man before James and Lily died. He would have tried to either convert the man to his cause or departmentalized him. Now his lack of foresight had cost Albus much, including the allegiance of the Elder Wand.

The problem was Albus didn't think he would be able to regain the ancient wand back. No. This wouldn't do, AT ALL!

With a sigh, he looked down at the Gryffindor table and specifically at the two who caused many of his plans to fail or be discarded. He needed this summer to rethink on things.

Well, time to award points and close the feast. Thank Merlin, this year was over.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus Snape sat at the end of the head table to keep an eye on his Slytherins. Many had come to accept that there wasn't a Harry Potter anymore and crossing both Namikaze boys was a very bad idea.

Their father was far worse. It had become known that Minato Namikaze was unstoppable with that strange magic that he used. The headmaster had learned that the hard way.

He looked over at his godson holding court over the rest of the first years and sighed. What was Lucius thinking by ruining the boy?

Draco Malfoy had not finesse or subtlety to build a political base on his own. In all his conflicts with Namikaze, the boy never won. Severus was almost ashamed to acknowledge his connection to the son of his friend.

Then there was his Dark Mark. It was gone. Not faded – but gone. He had wanted to tell Albus, but a visit from Namikaze, Sr. put a stop to it.

"Snape-sensei, he won't believe you," Namikaze the elder informed him the next morning, when the blond came to report that he had come to Hogwarts to take care of whatever test had set up for testing 'Harry Potter' at the beginning of the year. "The headmaster has it in his mind that the evil one will return soon and that only because of his age and experience has the skill and knowledge to fight him."

Severus gave snort before replying. "Of course, he'll come back. He informed us he took steps."

What infuriating to the potions master was the smirk on the blond's face. "Not when the _shinigami_ wants his soul and took it last night. That is one spirit no one should ever cross."

The potions master didn't have anything to say about that. He agreed with Namikaze – Albus would only dismiss it out of hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That morning, the headmaster had called a staff meeting to report that the traps had failed and the stone was missing.

"A set-back," the older wizard announced, dismissing everyone's concern. "I will inform the Flamels of the loss of their stone. However, something happened last night that makes me believe this isn't over. We shall see the return of Voldemort soon."

Set-back, indeed. So, after the students left for the summer, the potions professor returned to his rooms and got drunk, all the while toasting to Haru Namikaze, Lily Potter and the end of his servitude to the evil wizard.

His thoughts turned to Lily's son. He did have to admit that the boy was her son, through and through. Not only did he forego his father's last name, he didn't act like his father. If anything, he acted more like Lily. Her son certainly had her temper and sense of justice.

And that brother – Naruto? Those two were a pranking menace. Thank Merlin, their pranks were aimed more towards the two Weasley menaces than him or the student populace at large.

All he could say, "Thank Merlin, this year was over!" as he raised his tumbler of Ogden's Finest in salute.

Now he had to figure out how to get out of his contract with Albus; then he would truly be free.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Professor Filius Flitwick smiled as Albus finally ended the Leaving Feast. Finally, the run of Slytherin wins had been broken, and all because of two young wizards.

Haru Namikaze refused to be placed in the mold that the Wizarding World had put him in. No one could say that boy didn't have a backbone. He knew who he was and no one could gainsay it.

His brother was always at his side, fending off most of the hangers-on, which caused many of the Gryffindor and Slytherin losses.

But that was how he and his brother were raised. Teamwork. They had each other's back.

Their father Minato Namikaze was a teacher as well as a warrior. He was the only wizard that the goblins acknowledged as a true brother of the axe.

Even Filius had gone against him, time after time, during the year to test himself. He couldn't defeat the man.

Those boys of his were also something else. He had tested them in magic, skill and weapons. Minato hadn't skimped on their training. It was regretful that they had sneak around to keep up their training but they managed.

He was honored that they had came to him at the beginning of the year for his help.

He will miss them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I do apologize for skipping the scene between Albus and Minato. I figured the readers' imagination would to a better job of it than I could write it.

The Hogwarts Arc is over but the next part of the story is now of my own imagination and the obvious conclusion of this story. I do have an idea where I want to end it. So you have to wait for it like everyone else. Sorry.

My life is starting to straighten out. Check my profile for updates.

 **Mendokusai** – troublesome. A favorite Nara phrase in Naruto canon.


	16. Chapter 16

Deal

A/N: Sorry this is late. Miriam and I had a small mix up but it's corrected now.

Please note: The moment they cross the portal into the Elemental Nations, please consider they speaking Japanese. English will now be Italicized instead.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed. Flames are not.

Chapter 16

Minato stood in front of the stone-lined portal that separated the two worlds he had found himself in. According to his research, it was a permanent portal between this world and home. Although the two worlds were not totally in sync with each other, the portal can still be opened anytime. The best times for the best results were the solstices.

Now that he had fulfilled his part of the deal with the Shinigami on raising Harry Potter to fulfill his destiny and dealing with a cheater of death, he could take his family home, including his adopted son, Haru. He was really looking forward to seeing his home again.

It didn't help that he wanted to get away from the Wizarding World, and especially Dumbledore. The old wizard just could not let go that the evil one was gone for good. Haru and Naruto had made some friends at Hogwarts, but not enough to want to remain behind.

Of course, there was no way he was going to tell the old wizard that the Shinigami sealed the other half of the nine-tails in Haru. That had been a shock, but it did make sense.

It was the summer solstice. The lining between the two worlds would be the thinnest. However, the former Hokage had the permission to return to his home world with his family. He had planned this night to test that permission; if not he would have to wait for Sainhaim. Besides, he had another reason for this night.

The Genin Exams. His boys were old enough to take the exams and become full-fledged _genin_ of the Leaf. In his biased opinion, they had earned their _hitai-ate_.

As the sun faded under the horizon and the natural colors of the summer bled out to dark shadows, Minato finally called to his sons who were playing tag with a large black Irish wolf hound among the standing stones and petrified trees.

"It's time."

The boys grinned as they picked up their packs. The dog changed to Sirius, Haru's godfather, and went to stand by Minato.

"Let's go," Minato said in Japanese as he took a step through the portal.

Both boys shouted, "HAI!" as they carefully they stepped through the portal and the changed landscape beyond. Sirius brought up the rear.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius Black refused to leave his godson's side. He decided that he would be their future tutor in magic. It also could be said that he adored the two boys and refused to be parted from them.

He had nothing left in the Wizarding World. Now that he was free of all charges, he took up his Lordship duties for all of two months after he had been cleared of all charges. He did regret leaving his former best friend Moony, but it couldn't be helped.

Remus Lupin – Moony – was very much a Dumbledore's man.

He had stayed away from Harry on Dumbledore's order and never made contact with his surrogate godson in the whole time since Prongs' death. That was unforgivable, in the old Marauder's book. Never mind the fact that Remus would've discovered that Sirius had been free all those years and hiding with Harry.

Then there was the Black Family Fortune. It didn't take him long to unravel the mess that his grandfather had left behind when he passed away some time back. Thankfully, he had never disinherited Sirius, but still the finances were a mess.

It did not help that Lucius Malfoy hoped that Draco would inherit the Lordship, but with Sirius still alive, Lucius' dreams just went underground. Sirius took great pleasure in dissolving the marriage contract between House Malfoy and House Black for breach of contract.

It was an easy matter to give his voting proxy to Andromeda Tonks after he brought her back into the family, returning her inheritance and giving a large dowry to her daughter for bringing back a lost trait to House Black.

After spending three days with his Account Manager, Sirius swore he had writer's cramp from all the paperwork he had to fill out.

In the meantime, he had to duck Dumbledore during that time, also. The man wanted Sirius to take custody of Harry and undo the adoption. The older wizard wouldn't explain his reasons. He needed Haru to be Harry Potter, the Wizarding World's Golden Boy.

What Dumbledore didn't realize was that Sirius had spent several years as the boys' pet dog during the day and tutor at night. He told them stories, acted like a guard dog when needed. He wasn't about to betray his new family.

Sirius had no regrets, leaving behind a world that stabbed him in the back. He was going with the family that matters most.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jiriaya was busy writing in a small journal when he heard a small pop beside him. Looking, he spied a small green toad. The toad opened his mouth and ejected a note.

"Hmm . . .what do we have here?" he mused as he tossed a bit of pocky to the toad, who caught it before disappearing.

" _Sensei,_

 _The deal is done. Meet me at where we usually meet in the fall."_

The white-haired sannin blinked and then reread the note as a slow grin formed. "Well, the gaki finally did it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A silver-haired masked shinobi was finishing up his mission and was taking his time back to the Leaf Village, very reluctant in returning at the moment.

Kakashi Hatake was certain that the Hokage was going to try to foster another genin team on him. He really didn't want one. Genins were just whiny brats that were just playing at being a ninja. He was an elite jonin and not a baby-sitter.

Suddenly, a small blue toad kept pace with him, causing him to stop on a large tree branch. The toad ejected a note with its tongue. Giving the toad a disgusted look, he took the note and fished out a treat. He didn't have much left in the way of food, but a bit of left-over energy bar would have to do. The toad caught the treat before 'poofing' causing a small white cloud.

He quickly read the note. ' _Hmm_ ,' he mused. ' _I guess I can take a quick detour. I'm not expected back at the village any time soon. After all, I am known for being late, anyway_.'

He quickly changed his direction and headed off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Even though he wanted to head right away for Leaf, Minato wanted to wait for his former student and senseito catch up with them. He had two inexperienced pre-genin and a civilian with him. Perfect targets for assassination and ambush.

"Tou-san?" Haru asked after they stopped on the other side of the portal.

"Hai?"

"Do you think that crazy house-elf will find me here?"

Minato paused for a moment. "I don't think so, musuko _*._ Tally could only come with us because of her bond and the fact she is sleeping in Sirius' backpack."

Haru sighed as he remembered how the crazed elf had startled him in the shower, no less, warning him not to return to Hogwarts.

"Why don't you and Naru-kun go gather firewood?"

"Hai."

They made camp not far from the portal, where he knew that Jiriaya and Kakashi made theirs in times past. To help pass the time, Minato had turned everything into a field training exercise to help keep the boys focused.

The boys gathered wood while Minato set up temporary seals around the camp to keep them from being noticed.

The next morning, Minato went hunting and scouting the area for threats, leaving Sirius to make breakfast with his magic for the moment. Naturally, they could have let Tally do it, but she was still in a magical sleep until they had a house she could take charge in. As a house elf, she was very sensitive to the move. It was easier on her this way.

As they waited for their escorts, Minato turned his thoughts to the last few weeks. It hadn't been much trouble to tenure his resignation with the Aurors and the Ministry. He didn't even try with the Unspeakables. He would keep their secrets, and besides: they had a way to contact him if anything happened. He would also send them reports back if he heard anything on this side of the portal. This was a fair exchange, in his opinion.

The two men arrived the evening of the next day. Haru and Naruto were happy to see that their adopted older brother and uncle of the heart had arrived.

Kakashi was very pleased to see them as well. He missed the two boys and was disappointed not able to see them last fall, as the boys had to attend school.

He tested them during their rough-housing on their tracking and other skills and was pleased at their progress. He was quick to note that Haru was the brains of the pair, while Naruto was the heavy hitter. He couldn't wait to take on their training. Maybe he could get Lord Third to let him have the boys as part of his genin team. It was the only way he would take on the baby-sitting duty.

Naruto did, however, surprise him on how many clones he could make. Haru was also learning, but couldn't make as many as his older brother, yet. Although the shinigami had expanded his chakra coils to accommodate the other part of the fox, the boy just didn't have the reserves that Naruto had.

"They are going to make fine genin," Jiriaya complimented by his side of the fire, after watching them take on Kakashi in a friendly spar disguised as rough housing.

"That they are," Minato agreed. "Sirius will be their instructor for their _kekkei genkai._ As you know, he's Haru's godfather."

Sirius was busy joining in the fun after he had placed seals and spells to hide their presence in the stone valley. The whole glen was filled with boys' laughter in the darkness.

"It'll take about four days to get to Leaf from here, barring trouble. We'll have to travel mostly at night, as we will be traveling through some enemy territory," Jiriaya informed him.

Minato agreed. Although he was listed as dead, both Jiriaya and Kakashi had huge bounties on their heads if an enemy attacked them. Sirius and the boys would be killed for just being with them. Sirius may have a chance, as he was an Auror and was fully trained with his _kekkei genkai._ But a shinobi – he was not.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The group reached the Village of the Hidden Leaf several days later. They had to stop a few extra times to deal with bandits, the boys' needs as well as Sirius' lack of shinobi training. It was to be expected and planned for.

Minato smiled down at his village and took a deep breath.

Home. He was finally home.

A wave of sadness washed over him as the thought of his beloved wife, Kushina, would not be there to greet him.

Naruto grimaced. He had no love for the village of his birth, not after the way he had been treated the first five years of his life.

"Don't worry, musuko," Minato comforted his son by placing a hand on his shoulder. "You are stronger and better prepared now. Besides you have family to support you."

Naruto grinned his foxy grin. "Believe it!"

Haru and Sirius looked over the village with a critical eye. It didn't seem too bad to them. Haru vowed that no one will hurt his brother – no one. Neither civilian nor shinobi.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The gate guards watched as a party of six walked up to them. One of them had on a hooded cloak that kept his face covered. Two were boys around age ten to twelve. Two were known to them – Kakashi and Jiriaya. The last was a stranger that a mischievous grin.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted the guards, signaling an ANBU code. "A new family wants to relocate to Leaf. Jiriaya-sama and I are escorting them to the Hokage. I guaranteed them safe passage."

One of the guards nodded and pushed over the entrance log for the jonin to sign. Above them, a cloaked shadow shot off into the air to report in at the Tower.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hiruzen Sarutobi was doing the bane of all Hokages everywhere – paperwork - when an ANBU reported to him about a new family wanting to relocate. One of the men was cloaked and hooded while the other man was a complete stranger with two boys looking around ten to twelve years old.

"Kakashi and Jiriaya-sama are with them. Kakashi flashed an ANBU code of all clear and SS-secret, your eyes only."

Putting aside the file he was going over, the aged Third waved his hand over a crystal ball setting nearby.

He blinked as he pushed the view of the small family to become larger. The boy. . . Those whiskers! That blond hair. . . It couldn't be. It was reported that the boy had been reported missing seven years ago. How did he manage to get out of the village without anyone seeing them? Even Kakashi couldn't find him, and he was on duty that night.

"Bear. Send for Ibiki and Inochi. I will need them."

An ANBU peeled from the wall and disappeared through the window. He waved the reporting ANBU away to return to his duty.

Had Kakashi found him on this last mission? Or did Jiriaya? Who were with them? Who was the other boy? And the two strangers with them?

This was a puzzle. Hopefully, a pleasant one. One thing was for certain: the village's Jinchuriki had returned.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: As promised: This story is far from over. As for Dobby. . .without the horcrux in the diary, it's just a diary that has been tainted with dark magic. Don't worry I will be dropping hints on what is happening in the Wizarding World from time to time.

Until next time. – GF with the talented help of Miriam1

 **hitai-ate** – forehead protector, signaling the area shinobi of a hidden village, in this case Konoha.

 **Musuko** – son

 **Jinchuriki** – means – Power of Human Sacrifice. They are humans that have a tailed beast sealed within them. Naruto has half of the nine-tails in him, where Haru has the other half, thanks to the Shinigami.


	17. Chapter 17

Deal

2011

A/N: Please note that everyone is now speaking Japanese, now that they are back in Hidden Leaf Village.

Chapter 17

The small family was ushered into the Sandaime's office with his old student and a very late elite _jonin_.

Hurizen Sarutobi, the Professor of Shinobi, Lord Third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf was doing his best to defeat his arch nemesis – paperwork.

His day just took a different turn. A familiar shout echoed through his office.

"HEY JIJI!"

Naruto slowly entered ahead of his family and waved. "Missed me?"

The old hokage stood as he could see that the boy was a bit nervous about what kind of greeting he would get from him.

Someone had taken the child away when he was five. The evidence left behind had shown that Naruto had been hurt and hurt badly.

He glanced over at the two men and the young boy hiding behind them. How did they enter into this drama?

With a smile, Lord Third opened his arms. "Naruto- _chan_ , you are a sight for these poor eyes. Jiriaya, where did you find him? And who are these people?"

" _Sensei_." Jiriaya's serous tone seemed out of place. Sarutobi frowned. His former student wouldn't be so serious unless something happened. "Please have all of your ANBU leave. What I have to say is SS-rank information."

The old hokage of the Hidden Leaf frown, but nodded as he trusted his former student. He made the signal to dismiss all of his guards.

Four shadows extracted themselves from different parts of the office except for. . .

The Sandaime glanced down at the dark-haired boy moved from behind the men to stand in front of them. The boy was looking up at the ceiling and before anyone could react, he threw several shurikens at a spot over the desk.

A hand came out and reflected the throwing star as Naruto fired off a red light.

A black clad ANBU with a plain white mask fell stunned, from the ceiling.

"The Hokage told you to leave! How rude!" the dark-haired boy shouted at the stunned ANBU.

"Root!" Jiriaya said, with disgust as he examined the mask. "I thought you had disbanded them, _sensei_?"

"I did, but I knew that Danzo just went underground," came the graveling voice. "He and the council managed to cut most of my power and I didn't have the manpower to clean house after that night."

Kakashi wrapped the fallen spy with ninja wire and called in one of the ANBU guards to come back in.

Once the spy and the real ANBU left with orders to take the spy to T & I, Hurizen reactivated the seals to make his office secured.

The family watched dark-haired boy for a moment, who finally gave a nod. "It's safe. There's no one else listening . . . Yeah, all clear."

The hooded man placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, before lowering his hood. "Well done, Haru," came a voice that the aged hokage hadn't heard since that terrible night.

That was when the Third Hokage sat back in his chair in shock because standing in front of him was a ghost – spirit!

"Hello, Lord Third _._ "

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, let me get this straight?" Lord Third reiterated. "You never died, Minato? You were thrown out of Leaf and sent to another dimension to help this boy as part of the deal with the _Shinigami_ to seal the Kyuubi into your son?"

Minato nodded. Naruto rubbed his stomach as Haru moved to stand protectively nearby.

"He knows?"

"Yes, Lord Third _._ He knows. Naruto and Haru both do. Naruto has even spoken to the nine-tails and have come to some sort of accord."

Hurizen turned to what he had thought were two loyal members of the Leaf. "And you knew about this?" he accused.

Jiriaya nodded, while Kakashi stood quietly behind the boys as Minato stepped up. "I ordered them not to say anything, Lord Third. I'm still Lord Fourth, after all. I never died. I was just exiled by the _Shinigami._ And it had to be kept a secret, for the security of the village and for myself."

Minato looked up to where the Root ANBU had once been hiding. "We have too many enemies both here and in the other villages that would've tried to keep me out forever if they had a chance. Both Kakashi- _kun_ and Jiriaya- _sensei_ are loyal to Leaf, as you well know. They kept me informed while I raised my sons and waited for the day we all could return."

The old hokage returned to his desk as he took in all of the implications of this news. "And who are these two?" he pointed to Haru and Sirius.

"This is Namikaze Haru, my adopted son," Minato said as he placed a hand on Haru's shoulder. "His parents were aurors, that world's version of _shinobi._ They were great friends and mentors, helping me to adjust to my new life. They were killed by a nasty piece of work that was on the same level as Orochimaru- _teme,_ leaving Haru an orphan at 15 months. And this is Sirius- _sama._ He's the head of his clan and Haru's god-father. Due to betrayal of someone he trusted, he was sent to prison for the mistaken belief that he killed Haru's parents. In time, I was able to clear his name. He came with us so he will be tutoring Haru in his _Kekkei Genkai._ "

Minato refused to tell his old _sensei_ that Naruto also had the same bloodline limit as Haru, but not as strong. What they did behind the Namikaze Compound walls was no one's business but the clan's.

"I see. And it was you that took Naruto when he was five? Killing those _shinobi_ and civilians?"

Minato's pleasant smile faded as it took on a cold steely look. "I wanted my son close to me. I worried over time how he was doing. When I finally managed to get the toads to come to my summons, I found out how disappointed I was in you for failing to keep your word. I found my son in a pool of his own blood crying and asking why? What had he done for them to attack him? So yes, I killed them and took him out of here on the only night I could slip in and out without detection." Minato's cold eyes dared anyone to challenge his claim on his son.

Ducking his head in shame, Lord Third started to explain how he lost control of the council after that horrible night. He had tried to protect Naruto, but his hands were tied, not only by the council but by his own advisers. He had put the needs of the village over the needs of an innocent child. He could've done more.

Minato didn't move or say anything as he let the old man babble on how he had tried to keep Naruto safe. He had heard most of it by both Kakashi and Jiriaya over the years. He needed to hear it from his old mentor for himself.

"I'm so sorry, Minato, but I am old. I wanted to retire, but with your death, I couldn't. There was no one to take your place that I could trust. Danzo made certain that no one could take Naruto in, keeping the clans away from him. Every week in my office, he would demand I turn Naruto over to him, until Naruto disappeared. Then he would demand that I would pay a reward for his return. I refused."

Minato sighed and closed his eyes. "I understand, Lord Third I don't like it, but I do understand. However, Danzo's finished. I have enough on him to execute him on the spot."

Suddenly, the door to the outer office burst open, breaking the seals of silence as three elderly people walked in, only to freeze, wide-eyed with fear.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kakashi lead the family through the streets. Minato had stayed behind to continue meeting with Lord Third. He was leading them to the Namikaze's compound. Thankfully, his _sensei_ had sealed it before he ' _died_ ' or he was certain that the nearest neighbors, Hyuga clan, would've taken it over.

Naruto cut his palm and placed it on the large paper seal that crossed the two gates.

"Naruto- _kun_?" Kakashi said when they arrived at a vine covered gate. The moment the blood hit the seal, it disintegrated.

Naruto grinned as he stepped up to the gate. " _Tou-san_ has been teaching both Haru and me seals since we were little."

"I'm going to have to set you both down and find out how much you know."

Naruto grinned up at his adoptive older brother. "Bring it on. We're not kids anymore."

Pushing them open, they stood looking over the overgrown garden. It was a modern house with some distinct traditional aspects.

Sirius whistled. "I knew that Minato said it was a nice place, but he never said it was a huge Japanese manor house."

Naruto and Haru laughed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minato came home to both his sons sitting in a small room next to the master bedroom. Haru was comforting his older brother as they faced a banner that says " _Welcome Home Naruto_ " over a baby's crib.

"Why did Jiji keep this all from me? Didn't he love me? Why?" his son whispered, looking up at his father. "I could've lived here with Kashi-nee and be safe."

Minato clutched his fist tightly. He had asked the same thing at the elderly advisers. Danzo back-stepped in his answers under the angry glare of the Yondaime. The bandaged war-hawk sweated under his bandages as he stammered his answers that Minato demanded.

In the end and with great satisfaction, the three counselors were sent to Ibiki to re-affirm their loyalty to the Leaf. He wanted answers and he was going to get them before he had them executed for treason.

His and Kushina's son wasn't a weapon to be used. He had already defeated one old man with delusions of using an innocent child as a weapon. He would be damned to let it happen in his village.

He had a council meeting in an hour and had only come home to check on his sons. He had forgotten that Kushina had decorated this small room next to their room for their newborn son.

The newly awaken Tally popped in, frightening Kakashi. "Tally has seen the kitchen. It needs work to be ready for food. Boys need to eat. Tally needs money."

"Tally, this is Kakashi and Jiriaya. Both are members of the family. Treat them as such. This is Tally. I will expect you treat her with respect. She has been a god send."

Tally eep'd and popped out to the amazement of the two _shinobi._

"Do not offer any thing that resemble clothes to her. Do not leave your weapons around. She hates them. If you make a mess, do not clean it up. She will be offended and, in her eyes, you will do it wrong."

"But what is she? I've never seen anything like her," Jiriaya asked, still looking at where the tiny being had been standing.

"She's a house elf and our friend," Haru answered. "She's great and makes the best biscuits."

Minato laughed and rubbed his son's hair. "Yes, she does and she is right. We need to feed you two and I have a meeting to back get to."

An hour later and buoyed up from being with his family, Minato re-entered the council room, ready to take back his life in the Hidden Leaf Village.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, they are back in Konoha. By my estimation, I only have two to three chapters left of this story. Sorry, but I am losing interest in this story and I found a nice stopping point to bring it to a nice conclusion.

Please check my profile for the latest update of my stressful life.

Until next time. – GF


	18. Chapter 18

Deal

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Special thanks to Miriam1 for her beta skills.

Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

Chapter 18

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, with the help of Minato, swore the village council to secrecy. Minato secretly as well as magically tagged each one with small seals to insure and reinforce that vow. Many plans were bandied about for when the announcement of Lord Fourth's return and, against the council's protest, that Naruto was his son.

During this period of secrecy, Minato had to clean house. The old warhorse and elder, Danzo Shimura, was immediately executed for treason after Minato - with the help of Ibiki and the T & I - forced every secret out of him.

Danza was the one that leaked how dangerous Naruto was and fanned that fire every chance he could. He wanted Naruto in his Root Program and only saw Minato's son as nothing more a means to an end. A weapon to be used as needed.

It also came out that he was the real force behind the Uchiha massacre. Of course, it was pointed out that Lord Third wasn't too clean in that debacle. What was done couldn't be undone.

In one of the meetings, Minato frowned at the reports on the only Uchiha survivor. His grilling of the council and the two remaining elders was brutal and very telling.

"If the Uchiha passes his exam and becomes a pre-genin, he is then under my jurisdiction. You will no longer have any say in the matter."

Several council members started to protest, only to find themselves taken to T&I for questioning. Minato had long since lost his love for this village, with the way they treated his son and how the council had taken over the running of his once beloved village. He was back to clean house and return the village back to how it was when he held the reins. The village of the Hidden Leaf was a military village and not a civilian one. The sooner they all realize that, the better.

After the other two elders were released from T&I, barely escaping execution along with Danzo, they were forcible retired, along with Hiruzen. Minato had plans of nominating his own elders and advisers.

Through all this headache with re-establishing his rule as Lord Fourth, Minato tried to spend time each night with his sons, even it was only for an hour. Kushina had demanded that he come home every night for dinner, before Naruto was born. It was a custom that once chafed, but now, Minato was grateful for. He did not want to lose touch with his boys.

Of course, the boys were bored. They were not allowed out into the village yet, for security reasons. For Naruto, it was for obvious reasons. Minato did not want his son to feel the hatred returning. For Haru, he didn't want him to get lost, or worse, kidnapped. But once Danzo was executed and most of the Root headquarters and compound were stripped, most of that worry disappeared. Still, one couldn't be too careful.

So, the boys spent their days training with Kakasha and Sirius, either in the dojo or in Minato's private outdoor training area. Haru had to learn how to deal with the new influx of chakra that he received when the shinigami placed the other half of the sealed Kyuubi on him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a week later when Kakashi lead the way to the Shinbo Academy for their first day of class. The pre-genin exams were only a week away. Minato wanted to escort them, but couldn't. That didn't mean he wasn't watching.

Both boys were nervous about attending. Until now, they had been given shinobi training by their father. Would they a fit in with their age group?

Hogwarts didn't count. Magic was a lot different from Chakra. They treated going to Hogwarts as an undercover mission. They had to keep their use of chakra a secret. Here, it was the opposite. Here, they had to keep magic a secret.

The week at the Academy was planned as a way for them to be evaluated and tested against those peers and they hoped to get to know their peers.

They had looked over the files of their supposed classmates with their father and Kakashi. Personally, neither boy was impressed with any of them. Even their father wasn't impressed.

Minato sighed and explained, "Since I left, the village council wrested a lot of control from Lord Third. That includes the Academy. It'll take a year or two to bring things back up to standard. I'm counting on you two to do your best and not show off your skills until the exams. And do try not to go too crazy with boredom."

"Yes, sir," the pair agreed.

"And another thing. . . "

During the planning of the boys attending the Academy, it had been decided until the announcement happened, the boys would still go under Naruto's mother's last name as at Hogwarts.

"Iruka-sensei?"

The teacher was standing in front of the huge blackboard. He was in his late twenties. His brown hair was pulled into a top knot, fanning out like a pineapple top. His most distinguishing feature was the long, thin scar across the bridge of his nose.

"Yes? Shinobi-san?"

"Here are the two new students you were told about," Kakashi informed him as he placed a hand on each of the boys' shoulders. "You should have received their folders."

"I have. Uzumaki, Haru and Naruto-san, right?"

"Yes, sensei!" both boys exclaimed.

Kakashi left them as the pair settled in their new environment. He wondered if he should feel sorry for the teachers.

Nyahhh! Let them find out for themselves. They were shinobi and should be looking beneath the underneath.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Two hours later, Haru sighed as he sat beside Naruto in class. So far this was boring. He already knew this stuff. This was more boring than sitting in Binns' class at Hogwarts.

Suddenly, he heard a small tap and looked over at Naruto, who started to sign. Iruka-sensei's back was turned as Naruto let Haru know he was bored too.

They had promised _Tou-san_ not to cause trouble, but still this was sooooo boring.

When they left for lunch, both boys were ready to escape and do something more fun.

Sitting under a tree nearby tree, they quietly contemplated what to do.

A trio of boys their age came over and asked to join them.

One had his hair pulled back making it looked like a pineapple top. "Nara, Shikamaru."

Another was huge and was munching on a bag of chips. "Akimichi, Choji."

The last was a boy with two red triangles running down his cheeks with a small white pup resting on top of his wild hair. "Inuzuka, Kiba."

Naruto and Haru made room for them. "Join us."

So, lunch may not boring, after all.

"Troublesome. My _tou-san_ said I should get to know you. I can't figure out why. There seems nothing special about you. Although you seemed a bit bored."

Haru shrugged. "We know that stuff already. Our _Tou-san_ has been preparing us for when we returned to the village. Have a seat."

So far, neither of Minato's boys had been too impressed with the school. They were being shown things that should've been learned last year, and not just before the pre-genin exam.

They were not impressed with their classmates, either. Most of the girls in class were fan-girls, hanging off the broody Uchiha, who thought he was the end all and be all of nobility. The other boys in class were about beating up said Uchiha. There were a couple boys that seemed to not to want to be there.

During lunch, Haru and Naruto made three new friends. Both boys were clan heirs, like the brothers. Haru also received additional the intel on who was who in class that wasn't in the report they had gone over the night before. Naruto told their new friends that both he and Haru grew up outside of the Elemental Nations and was very glad to be back in the village.

They also informed them that Haru had been adopted, as his parents were killed when he was just a baby and never knew them. Also, Haru's godfather was the only blood relation Haru had and that was why he came with them to the village.

Nothing was mentioned about the family's _kekkei genkai._

Thankfully, there were laws as well as social etiquette against asking or demanding details about bloodline limits within the clans. The five boys formed a beginnings of a lasting friendship.

By the time lunch was over, all the students were found outside for their practical lessons.

Naruto shared a look at Haru and both shrugged. Maybe they wouldn't be so bored, now. At least, there would be some action, now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mizuki-sensei fumed. How dare the little demon return. He remembered the village-wide celebration when it was thought the brat had disappeared all those years ago.

Well, he'd fix that. He wasn't too clear on who the other boy was, but they seemed inseparable. Well, he would see about that. Didn't he know Uzumaki was dangerous?

Well, he wasn't about to let the demon brat graduate, and if he had to fail his little shadow, so be it.

He failed to realize just who and what he was dealing with when it came to those two boys. The Academy instructor was a poor imitation of what they had to deal with during their time at Hogwarts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The day of the announcement arrived, and about time too, in both Naruto and Haru's mind. They were tired of the school. In fact, except for the trio of friends they met the first day, the school was beyond boring.

Naruto was picked on constantly by the teachers and older students, and the teachers allowed it. Haru had enough of it. He was ready to start pranking, big time.

He and Naruto, despite of their promise to their father, started a small campaign of pranks and sabotage of teacher's supplies and classrooms. Try as the older shinobi might, no one could pin the pranks on the boys. Only one of the teachers was impressed with the execution of the pranks. He had an idea who was doing them, but remained silent. Such skills needed to be encouraged.

Iruka-sensei had been prepared to give the boys a chance to prove themselves in his class. He knew what Naruto was. It had been no secret. He had long since known of the boy's disappearance and had come to terms on how he felt about it. He also knew the difference between a storage scroll and a kunai.

So, when he had caught the boys using ANBU sign language, he didn't say anything, but wondered who had taught them. He also noticed that the boys were bored and had already knew that as he was teaching. Bored students were dangerous students. So, it didn't take a genius on who was doing the pranking.

Minato was too busy taking control of the council and village to worry about his sons' situation. When it finally happened that the Academy was hit by several vicious pranks, the Head of the Academy complained. Minato did point out that infiltration was a shinobi skill.

His comment was "If the teachers could not catch whoever was pranking them, then they shouldn't be teaching. Maybe some extra field work is needed to regain their skills."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Haru chuckled as he watched Naruto go against the class favorite – Sasuke Uchiha. Honestly, the kid must be related to Malfoy with the way he strutted around. He did have some good skill as a student, but if he didn't lose his holier-than-thou attitude, he was going to get himself killed, and his team, as well.

' _Foul, you nitwit! And you call yourself a teacher!_ ' Haru mused, angrily. ' _No one makes a fool of Naru and I. Time to up the scoring._ ' He did a quick hand signal and a whispered word, and the teacher found himself slipping and falling, landing face down in a suddenly appearing patch of mud.

No one had been paying any attention to Haru when he made the hand signal. Iruka-sensei tried to restore order over the laughter and catcalling of the students at the latest prank on a teacher.

So, no one saw Naruto use a move that was a little beyond their supposed training. Both boys were silently thanking Uncle Sirius for that little move. The best part of that move was it could not be copied, as it had a magical element to it.

The last Uchiha never saw it coming. One moment he was winning; the next, he was face down with the teacher in the mud.

Of course, no one saw Haru added a bad luck jinx to the mix to both the Uchiha and Mizuki-sensei that would last at least twenty-four hours. Maybe that'd take some starch out of their attitudes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: I am so glad this year is almost over. It has been a rough and very stressful one for me.

That said, this story may look like it is going strong but it isn't. I foresee one maybe two chapters left. If anyone want to take it on and do a sequel, be my guest.

Sorry about the obvious typo last chapter: It should be Kakashi-nii. I'm bad.

Until next time. – GF


End file.
